Lemony Warrior Lemons
by darkrose45
Summary: I've decided to try this. So, send me cats you want to see get it on! OCs allowed.
1. SplashbellyXShadowfeather

**First one is some OCs I have. Hope you like it and. this my first lemon really so please, don't be mean. **

Splashbelly really hated being in heat. It made life so much harder for her because she couldn't even go near the Camp for the whole time. She had to hide out in the forest and dodge the patrols so the toms wouldn't leave to mate with her. Besides, she only wanted to mate with Shadowfeather. The black and silver tom could make her core wet with one glance from his ice colored eyes.

As Splashbelly picked her way down the bank of the river, she heard something in bushes. She knelt down carefully and took a long drink from the river. Suddenly, she felt something lick her core. Splashbelly whirled, to see Shadowfeather peering at her. His ears were ducked and he looked around.

"Sorry Splashbelly but, it was just there and I couldn't control myself." Shadowfeather dipped his head down.

"It is alright Shadowfeather." Splashebelly mewed, nudging his chin. He raised his head in confusion. "I've wanted to mate with you for some time now." She told him, she could feel the heat rising in her. Shadowfeather's ice eyes widened.

"Really?" He whispered. She nodded and twined her tail around his erect member. He barreled her over, pinning her on the ground. He flicked his tongue around her core. Splashbelly moaned. Shadowfeather then stuck his tongue into her, licking and swirling. Splashbelly moaned and rocked her hips back, so his tongue would go deeper. Finally, she came, her juices spraying all over his muzzle. Shadowfeather licked them up. "Mm, sweet." He purred sexily.

Splashbelly settled into the hunting crouch and moved her tail to the side. Shadowfeather purred at the sight of her virgin core and mounted her. "this will hurt but I promise it gets better." He told her. Splashbelly nodded, eager. He teased her with his member, barely touching her core with it. She growled at him. "Alright alright." He purred and then, he rammed in. Splashbelly howled in pain, she tried to get away but her held her fast. "Its alright Splashbelly." He purred into her ear. "Just wait." shadowfeather waited until she stopped howling in pain to continue. He went slowly, pumping so slow, it felt like nothing was happening but, Splashbelly still cried out in pain. He kept this pace until her cries of pain, turned to pleasure.

"Shadowfeather, go faster, slam into me, fill me with cum, make me have your kits!" Splashbelly cried, pushing her hips back. Shadowfeather didn't have to be told twice. He sped up, finally getting something out of this. He moaned as she rammed back against him, making it ten times better. He felt the cum building in his member so he slammed in harder, hitting her sweet spot. Splashbelly yowled in ecasty, she kept shoving back harder each time, making his bards scrap even more.

Finally, Shadowfeather couldn't keep it in. He came in her hard, slamming it all in, sure to impregnate her. Splashbelly came with him, yowling in pure joy as Shadowfeather kept going. Though the was tired, he couldn't pull out just yet. He had to mark her as his. So, he kept going, this time, pulling all the way out before shoving back into her. This made Splashbelly cry louder, if that was possible. when they came together the second time, Splashbelly knew she would have his kits. It was much harder then the first, it felt like it went farther in her as well. Shadowfeather pulled out and started to lick her core clean.

This made her cum one more time. Splashbelly crawled under shadowfeather and took his member in her mouth. She swirled it to his moans. He thrust into her mouth, making her gag a bit but she took it all. When he came in her mouth she swallowed all of it and kept him in her mouth. He pulled out after his second orgasm. They then curled up and went to sleep, spent.

xxxxx

"Congratulations Splashbelly, two she-cats and one little tom." Rosetail purred a few moons later. Splashbelly gasped and looked at her kits. The little tom looked just like his father. The first she-cat was silver and grey and mix of both parents. The last she-cat was silver with large, black splashes all over her. Splashbelly purred and pulled her kits closer to her. Shadowfeather raced in and a giant purr rumbled from him. He settled down with his mate and their kits.

**Awwww well ,wasn't that cute? But, they all won't be that cute. (hehe) Remeber, semd in your parings and I will write it! OCs allowed and you can even tell me how you want it to go down. I don't care. I don't own Warriors, hat would be Erin Hunter. **


	2. Little Update

**Okay, wow guys so many ideas and requests and I just updated this! I'm working tirelessly to get all your storied pumped out so sorry if your's isn't out straight away. Thank you guys for all the ideas and love. So many OCs and I just love it! Keep the requests coming and make sure to tell me if it is love, rape or mates. Thanks! =)**

**Sincerely,**

**Darkrose45**


	3. Emberpaw XBrightpaw

**Okay, first request by Voltage-Fox. This is OCs, sadly, you didn't tell me what to do so, just gonna roll with this. Heere we go and sorry if this isn't what you wanted. See you guys at the end. Oh, I own nothing, the Erins do.**

Emberpaw was laying by the apprentices den, eating a mouse when Shrewpaw and Forestpaw bounded over. The two older apprentices sneered at Emberpaw as they laid in front of him. "Hi Emberpaw." Shrewpaw grinned, flicking his brown tabby tail. Emberpaw took another bite from his mouse. Shrewpaw glanced at Forestpaw and gave a sneer. "Soooo Emberpaw, you think Brightpaw is cute right? I mean I know I do and Forestpaw, well Forestpaw has been having some bad thoughts about his sister." Shrewpaw shook his at the last part and glanced at Emberpaw. "But,, alas, she is a medicine cat apprentice and we can't do anything with her." Shrewpaw dipped his head and saddness, Forestpaw dipped his huge dark brown head as well. "But, we decided to do it anyway." Shrewpaw got a glint in his eye that Emberpaw didn't like. The younger white, orange and black tom wanted to leave but, he was sure Shrewpaw would force him to listen so he stayed.

"So, we are having a contest to see who can mate Brightpaw first. Me, Forestpaw or, you. The winner gets the softest nest in the den and, we won't beat them in training. Deal?" Shrewpaw asked, flicking his tail. Emberpaw pushed aside his mouse and thought for a few moments. He knew he should tell Silverstar about this but, he didn't want his throat slit in the middle of the night. He also knew Brightpaw would never talk to him again if he won. He sighed, but, Brightpaw was very pretty. He had made his choice.

"Fine I'll do it." He sighed, knowing he would regret this. Shrewpaw and Forestpaw smiked and bounded away, no doubt to find Brightpaw. emberpaw stood and walked out of the camp.

**A Week Later**

None of the toms had bagged Brightpaw yet. Shrewpaw almost came close but, Rockblaze and Tinywing and walked by. Forestpaw had his strategy and Emberpaw, well he was just trying to do it right. He knew it would take longer but, it seemed right. He started to hang out with her more, to actually listen to her when she babbled about medicine. He also touched her more. Not major ones but small tail brushes, stuff like that. She responded with fervor to that.

One day, they were near the river when Brightpaw turned to Emberpaw. "Can you help me find some yarrow?" She asked him, tilting her black and cream head at him in way that made his member pulse. He simply nodded and followed her. Her black, vream and brown tail was up straight in the air, giving him a perfect view of her core. Emberpaw wanted to tackle her now but, he couldn't. She led him to the Cracked Oak, a tree split by lighting.

Brightpaw turned to look at him. "It would be around here. It is kinda yellowish." She flicked her tail to gesture all around them. Emberpaw nodded and stepped over to a bush. He turned to look at Brightpaw, she was bent to look at a plant. _Perfect,_ he thought. Emberpaw sneaked over and licked her core. The she-cat shit straight up and stood stiff. Emberpaw continued to lick at her core. A tiny, held in moan escaped from Brightpaw.

"W-what are y-you doing E-Emberpaw?" She stammered, almost shaking. He stopped licking her but, rubbed his paw on her core. Another moan dropped from her mouth.

"I'm showing you how much it sucks to be a medicine cat apprentice." He purred and then he continued to lick her. Emberpaw could tell she was holding back so, he decided to kick it up. He stuck his muzzle into her, a loud moan was the response. He slurped and licked and pumped his head in and out, hoping Brightpaw would get into it. Finally, she did. She started to rock her hips, making him go deeper. a hiss came from Brightpaw as she came, her juices soaking Embepaw's muzzle. He licked them up and moaned himself.

"You taste so nice Brightpaw." He purred in her ear. He pushed her onto her back gently, to expose her beautiful belly fur. He licked from her neck and down, stopping to suck on her nipples. Brightpaw moaned and wiggled. Emberpaw pushed her into the correct crouch and mounted her. He teased her with his very erect member. She gasped, peering back at him. He reached forward and licked her ear. "Ready?" He whispered to her. Brightpaw only whimpered so, he took that as a yes. He reared back and slammed in, full force. The barbs on his member tore threw her virginity, making her scream in pain. Emberpaw barely moved and she screamed again. He kept trying to start but Brightpaw would just howl, so, he went anyways. He started at a medium pace, not quite pulling all the way out, and not quite going all in. Brightpaw started to rock back, her hips meeting his. their moan mixed, Embepaw panting a bit.

"Faster." Brightpaw moaned, shoving her hips back. Emberpaw adjusted himself, and gribbed her hips tighter and pulled all the way out. Brightpaw looked back at him. Emberpaw slammed in full force, hitting her sweet spot. Brightpaw yowled in ectasy. "Yes Emberpaw! Ohhh yes!" she panted as he slammed into her. "Fill me with your delicious cum!" she cried, making him pump even harder. Emberpaw was pretty sure the camp could hear her but, he didn't care at the moment. He could fill his member filling to the brim. He grabbed Brightpaw's scruff and slammed in his hardest, pounding into her sweet spot, making him and her cum. Brightpaw threw her head back as she yowled, Emberpaw kept going, trying to push all of his into her.

Finally, he pulled out. Her core was stuffed with cum. Brightpaw sighed as Emberpaw licked the cum out of her. He then flipped her over and put his member in her mouth. Brightpaw took the part not in her mouth and rubbed it, making Emberpaw moan. She swirled it and sucked hard, making his head fall back. He thrust into her mouth, making Brightpaw deep throat it. He came, and she swallowed while still rubbing it. He pulled out before he got hard again.

"That was wonderful Emberpaw." Brightpaw panted, peering up at him. Emberpaw nodded. "I must actually do my duties now." She sighed, curling her tail around him before padding away. Emberpaw raced to gloat to Shrewpaw and Forestpaw.

**Well, there you guys go the next chapter in my lemons. Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted requestee but, you gave me no direction to go so, that's what you get. Hope you liked it and the next one is some more OCs. Reviews are great and request are even better! See you guys next chapter.**


	4. MoontailXForeststorm

**Okay,next request by MewMewLight271, well their request part is OCs, and, I was told what to do soo, my life is easier. Little side note here, if you guys want them in specific Clans then tell me or, I just won't say what Clan they're in. Sound fair? Okay, let's start. I don't own Warriors (sadly) Erin Hunter does. See you at the end.**

Moontail stalked the rabbit all the way through the forest and was know ready to pounce on it. She wiggled her butt and launched, slamming down on it. She nipped it's neck and picked it up. Moontail padded back to camp when she was tackled to the ground. She yowled and tried to fight back. The attacker only laughed. _Wait,_ she thought, _I've heard that laugh before. That's Foreststorm. Maybe he thought I was an enemy cat._ She tried to play it off.

"Ooooohhh Moontail, how long I've waited for this." He purred into her ear, making her flinch. "That Goldeneyes doesn't deserve you." He growled pulling away from her a bit. Moontail jumped up and streaked away, only to be tackled again. "No, no my little toy. That'll only make it worse." He purred to her, running his claw lightly down her spine, making Moontail shutter. "Let me do all the work darling." Foreststorm murmured as he went to stand behind her. Moontail gulped and dug her claws into the dirt. Foreststorm nudged her rump up and pushed her tail to the side. He mounted her and slammed in without pausing. Moontail hissed in pain and sat still as Foreststorm pumped into forced her hips back, making them slam into his, causing Foreststorm to moan loudly. He was already going very fast and hard, hitting her spot repeatedly. "Talk dirty to me you little whore." He growled as he slammed into her.

"Ooohhh Foreststorm, your huge cock just stuffs me so full I don't think your amazing cum will fit! After this I won't even be able to stand you're pounding me so hard! Fill em even more with your cum! Make me scream!" Moontail fake yowled, throwing her head up for dramatic effect. It must have worked because Foreststorm rammed so hard into her she face planted into the mud.

"Yeaa you like my huge dick in you. You're so very tight Moontail, I'm surprised because you are such a dirty whore. You and Goldeneyes screw all day long." Foreststorm sneered, he pulled all the way out and got off. Moontail sighed just as he raced forward and slammed in. Her face smacked agaisnt the ground, she cried out. "Yeaaa you like when I do that don't you?" He moaned, pumping crazily hard. Moontail's core was being shredded by his forceful thrusts. "Oh, oh, I think I'm gonna cum!" Foreststorm moaned, his claws dug into her hips so hard she was bleeding. He came hard and long, making Moontail come involuntarily, he kept going, shoving it deep into her. He moan and yowled through the whole thing, Moontail let a tiny moan.

He hopped off and knocked her onto her back. He shoved his member deep into her mouth. Moontail bit down. Foreststorm slashed her across the face. Moontail couldn't yowl in pain. "No biting toy." He hissed in her face, baring his teeth. "Suck it hard." He demanded. Moontail took it and sucked and swirled, deep throating it. He moaned and pumped very hard into her mouth, making her gag. He released into her and made her swallow every last drop. Moontail sighed n relief that it was over. Foreststorm heard her because he shoved her up.

"No no toy we're not done yet." He half purred, half growled. He mounted again and this time, slammed into her asshole. Moontail almost past out from the pain. Froeststrom just pumped at full speed. When he pulled out, Moontail kicked back, her claws hitting him the chest. He hissed in pain and Moontail darted.

She almost made it to the camp before he caught her again. "Now, its really gonna hurt bitch." Foreststrom snarled. He mounted and slammed the hardest he ever had into her asshole. Moontail past out. He didn't care, so he just kept going. He pulled out each time, making her bleed. He came and left it in her. He dismounted from Moontail and drug her to an old fox den. Foreststorm dumped her and padded away to clean up.

xxxxxxxxx

"Here is your two kits Moontail." Cloudpatch purred, setting the two toms next to Moontail's belly. One was pure black, the other was black with white paws and tail. she could see Foreststorm's head in the first tom. Goldeneyes was next to her, purring at the kits. Moontail nuzzled her mate and saw Foreststorm peering in, happiness glinting in his eyes. Moontail felt like crying.

**Well, my first rape story. Hope you liked it. Next one is not OCs if you can believe it! Remember, reviews and requests are very loved. **


	5. JayXHolly

**Okay,next request by Jayfeather444, you wanted a little incest, I dig, I dig. So, let's go. I own nothing about Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Hollypaw hated Jaypaw right now. _how dare he take my spot as medicine cat apprentice!_ She was hatching the perfect plan to get revenge. She knew Squirrelflight would kill her if her mother knew her plan. Hollypaw knew she had to execute it perfectly or, it could all fall apart and she could be punished terribly.

One day in green-leaf, Hollypaw padded over to her blind brother. "Jaypaw, I think I found some marigold. I was wondering if you needed it?" She asked, swishing her tail. Jaypaw turned his blue eyes to his sister and nodded.

"Yes, Leafpool said we were running low on marigold. I'll go fetch her and then you can show us." Jaypaw mewed, turning to walk away.

"No!" Hollypaw cried. Jaypaw turned to look at her. _That'll ruin everything!__ "_I mean, I might forget where it was if we waited for Leafpool." Hollypaw lied. Jaypaw sighed and nodded.

"Could Lionpaw come at least?" He asked. Hollypaw shook her before she realized he couldn't see that. Heat flared in her ears.

"He's out training with Cinderpaw." Hollypaw told the blue grey tom. He nodded and flicked his tail. Hollypaw laid her tail on her brother's shoulder and led him out of the camp. She led him up farther into the territory, almost to back border. Barely any cats came up here. "We're here!" Hollypaw told Jaypaw. He started to sniff around.

"I don't scent any marigold Hollypaw. Yuo sure this is the right place?" He asked, his nose still to the ground.

"Yea, I'm sure this is the spot." Hollypaw called, sneaking up on him. That was almost impossible with his hearing and nose. Hollypaw jumped on him and pinned her blind brother down. quickly, she grabbed for some bramble tendrils and wrapped them tightly around Jaypaw's front paws.

"What are you doing Hollypaw?!" Jaypaw cried, thrashing about. Hollypaw tied down his hind legs. Jaypaw hissed in pain as the thorns stabbed him.

"I'm getting revenge." She hissed into his ear. Jaypaw gulped. Hollypaw leaned down and licked at his member's sheath. Jaypaw gave a groan. Hollypaw continued to lick until his member was all the way out. She then sucked on it. Jaypaw moaned as Hollypaw bobbed her head.

"Hollypaw, stop." Jaypaw hissed. Hollypaw pulled away with a pop.

"Why brother? You clearly are enjoying it though, it goes against your medicine cat code." She sneered. Jaypaw shuddered as he tried to control his body.

"My body is just reacting to it Hollypaw, that doesn't mean I like this. In fact, I think this is really weird." He snorted, swishing his tail. Hollypaw rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Jay." She snorted and went back down. She bobbed her head faster, feeling his barbs scrap her mouth. Jaypaw shuddered and shot his cum into her mouth, Hollypaw swallowing it. Jaypaw gasped and his head thunked on the ground. Hollypaw laughed at him. "We're not done yet brother dearest." she purred, wrapping her tail around his member. Jaypaw felt it harden again. _I hate my body_.

Hollypaw loved to see the pain and confusion on Jaypaw's face. She straddled him and lowered her core onto her member. She and Jaypaw moaned at the same time. She positioned herself so she could stare at Jaypaw's face. She started slow. Pain exploded in her and she cried in pain. Jaypaw snorted. Hollypaw slammed down on him. He gave a loud moan. Hollypaw continued to pound down on him, making him cry out.

Jaypaw hated and loved this all at the same time. Each time Hollypaw dropped down, it felt amazing before he told himself it was his sister. Holypaw reached down to lick up his chest. Jaypaw trembled. _Oh StarClan give me strength. _Hollypaw then dropped down, harder. This caused Jaypaw to cum, Hollypaw cried out and came with him. Finally, she crawled off him.

"Don't tell anyone or I will cut your throat out." Hollypaw snarled to him as she ripped the brambles from his paws. Jaypaw nodded and followed her back.

"Jaypaw you okay?" Lionpaw asked him as Hollypaw padded away. Jaypaw nodded and padded to the medicine cat's den.

**Well, there you go! Sorry requestee if you didn't like it! Took me a while to figure out how to attack this one. Send in your cats (OCs are always welcomed) and I'll pump out a nice little lemon for ya.**


	6. StormXCheetah

**Aaannnd back to Ocs. Requestee is Catcaboomboom. Hope you guys liked the incest chapter just behind this one. (Go that way, if you didn't read it) but, back to some our your guy's cats. The world of Warriors and all of the wonderful books in it belong to Erin Hunter. See you at the end.**

Stormeye couldn't wait for her heat to be over, days of wandering around the rivers to keep the toms at bay. It sucked, for one, thing she couldn't hunt or patrol with Buzztail because he might try to mate her. Stormeye wished StarClan would take away heat and just let she-cats get pregnant when they wanted to. It would make life so much easier.

She was down by Little River when she saw a familiar tabby pelt. _Cheetahfoot. _She was pretty good friends with the pale tabby and he was good at hunting. She padded over to him and poked his shoulder with her tail. He spun around, teeth bared.

"Whoa Cheetahfoot!" Stormeye cried, backing away from the tom. Cheetahfoot finally realized who it was and backed down.

"I'm sorry Stormeye. You just, startled me is all." He mewed, staring into her indigo eyes. She nodded her silver head. A breeze came from behind Stormeye, sending her scent to Cheetahfoot. He sniffed at the air and his eye widened.

"Like what you smell there Cheetahstep?" She taunted, swishing her tail. She could see he was gritting his teeth.

"Must you?" He ground out. Stormeye laughed.

"Yes, I must." she purred, leaning closer to him. "You wan to have some fun Cheetahfoot?" She purr whispered, flicking her long tail under his belly to touch his sheath. He half gasped, half moaned.

"Stormeye." He hissed at her. She smirked at him and curled her tail around his sheath. She slid her tail down slowly, taunting him. He moaned as his member slid out. She simply licks his ear. Cheetahfoot stares into her eyes, his green ones filled to the brim with lust. She gives a curt nod and he barrels her over.

He licks at her face, and trails down slowly. He stops at her nipples and sucks one so hard, Stormeye feels like she is going to bleed. He then tails to her core. He licks it once, making her moan and growl as he pulls away. Stormeyes wraps her hind legs around his neck and pulls him back down. He smirks up at her and continues to lick her core. He pushes his tongue in and swirls it about, making her moan and push her hips back. She cums on his muzzle, Cheetahfoot licks it up and purrs.

"Mmmm, you taste sooo nice Stormeye." He purrs lustily into her ear. Stormeye settles into the Hunter's crouch and pushes her long tail out of the way. Cheetahfoot mounts her and teases her core with his member. He nudges it and circles it with his member before Stormeye growls at him. "Alright, I'm going." He sneered before pushing slowly. Stormeye hisses in pain as her virginity is torn away by the barbs. Cheetahfoot pauses when he is all the way in. "You okay?" He asked her, licking up her back. This makes Stormeye shudder.

"Yes just, give me a moment." she gasps, digging her claws into the ground. "I-I think I'm ready." She calls to him. Cheetahfoot nods before pulling out. He pushed back him, a bit faster this time, they both moan. He picks up a nice, even pace that pleasures them both. "Faster!" Stormeye moans out. Cheetahfoot wiggles to get a better grasp on her as he thrusts faster. Stormeye slams her hips back to meet his, causing breathy moans to raise from both of them. "Harder Cheetahfoot!" Stormeye cries, pushing back harder. He gives a grunt and pulls all the way out beofre slamming back in. He hits her sweet spot, making her howl in pleasure.

"You're soo tight Stormeye."Cheetahfoot moans as he shoves back in. Stormeye gives a yowl as she comes, hard and long. Her orgasm makes Cheetahfoot cum, he keeps going as they ride out their orgasms, he continuing pushes his cum up far, probably impregnating her. Cheetahfoot gasps as it finally finishes, he looks down to see he mad Stormeye bleed. "Sorry Stormeye." He mumbles to her. She just shrugs. He pulls out and the collapse into a heap.

"Thank you Cheetahfoot." Stormeyes licks his ear and falls asleep, their flanks pressed together. Cheetahfoot nods and curls up next to her.

**Awwww, more of a cute one. Well requestee, hope you liked it. If not, I'm sorry to mess it up. Remeber, I love request and will take and pairing (and yes, you can send in more then two cats for a pairing, heck send in a whole Clan if you're into that I won't judge (okay, a little bit but not much))**


	7. CreamXDark

**Hi again my little following (you know who you are) I got some more OCs of you! Lots of you guys want your OCs and that is awesome! So, these OCs come from Featherpool16. Erin Hunter owns Warriors and you guys own your cats. See you at the end for tea and** **biscuits. **

Creampaw woke and padded out of the apprentices den. She went to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse. Once settled by the apprentices den, she looked around for other cats. It was barely dawn so the dawn patrol had already left. Sharpnose was padding wearily out of the warriors den. Creampaw flicked her white tail to the grey and white tom. Darkstar then came out of his den, his red eyes fixing on Creampaw, his apprentice.

The Clan wondered why Darkstar had taken an apprentice, more leaders don't ever. Creampaw's sister Petalpaw was jealous that she got the leader as her mentor. Darkstar flicked his dark grey tail at her, beckoning her over. Creampaw finished her mouse and trotted over to him.

"C'mon we're going hunting." Darkstar told her in his gruff voice. Creampaw nodded and followed her mentor. He led her to the very top of the territory, an area most cats don't go because of the lack of prey.

"Why here Darkstar?" Creampaw asked, turning to look around. When her back was to Darkstar, he mounted her. Creampaw gave a squeak and tried to run but, he grabbed her hips tightly.

"No no my little pet, you're not going anywhere till I get what I want." He purred in her ear, his breath stinking.

"W-what is that?" She stammered, panic flaring in her chest. Darkstar laughed in her ear.

"You'll see." He sneered. Creampaw felt something poke her in her core, making her squeak again. She put her head between her front legs to see. She felt him ram into her. She screamed, Darkstar quickly jammed moss into her mouth. "shush pet or, I'll have to kill you." He snarled, Creampaw nodded.

Darkstar pumped fast and extremely ruff, it felt like Creampaw was being stabbed by a thousand claws repeatedly. He would pull all the way out and slam in as hard as he could, making Creampaw almost topple forward as she wailed in pain. Darkstar pulled the moss out of her mouth and hissed, "You scream anything but dirty little things I will kill you and continue to rape you till you are so full of cum it'll be in a mound outside of your pussy. Then, I rape your sister. Got it?" Creampaw nodded as she felt tears prick her eyes. "Now, start." He commanded, making a point by slamming into her.

"Ooooohh Darkstar, your member is so huge my core is so stretched and I will hut for a moon. You make so wet, oohh" Creampaw half faked moan as he slammed his hardest into her, hitting her sweet spot. Darkstar panted and moaned. He did this five more times before his grip tightened and he came, shooting deep into her. Creampaw came, not wanting to, her juices mixing with his cum and her blood and dripping out of her. Darkstar grinned at her.

"Not done yet my pet." He then pulled out and shoved her down. He jammed his member into her mouth. "Suck it!" He commanded. Creampaw was already gagging, it was too big to fit in her mouth and there was still more of it! She sucked and swirled her tongue around the part in her mouth. Darkstar moaned and thrust into her mouth, almost making her throw up. Finally, he came, Creampaw forced to swallow it. He pulled out and slashed her across her ears. She cried in pain, "That is to make sure you don't tell." Darkstar snarled before walking away. Creampaw narrowed her eyes at her mentor and followed slowly.

xxxxxxx

"Okay Creampelt push." Scarletheart cried as she pushed down on Creampelt's belly. already, two little kits rested near her and this one was the last one. Creampelt pushed and she felt something slip out. "Another little tom!" Scarletheart called out and Creampelt let her head fall to the ground, panting. Scarletheart pressed the three toms to Creampelt's flank. "Well done Creampelt." Scarletheart purred beforre walking out.

Creampelt looked at her three little toms. Two looked like their father, dark grey, one had darker grey tabby marks. the other tom was a combination of both parents. He was a dark cream with dark grey feet. "Shadekit." She touched the dark grey one. she touched the tabby one, "Crowkit." she touched the last one "Sootkit." she curled her long tail around her kits and looked up. Darkstar stood, pride blazing in his red eyes.

"Creampelt I-, I would like you to be my mate. I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry you must raise the consequences but, I really do like you." Darkstar looked her in the eyes, softness in his. "you can say no and I'll be fine but, I think it would be best for the kits." He mewed, looking down at his sons. Creampelt nodded.

"I would like that Darkstar, I think it would be best for them to have both parents." Creampelt mewed. Darkstar's eyes widened and he nuzzled her, a purr grumbling in his throat.

"What did you name them?" He asked softly, peering down at his sons again.

"Shadekit, Crowkit and, Sootkit." she touched each of them as she said their name. Darkstar purred his agreement.

**Alrighty requestee, there is your OCs with their cute little kits! I wanted to turn it into something good because, I think Darkstar was just lonely. I don't know, that's what I got. Sorry if you didn't like it. Send in your request and I'll try to get it out but, I've got a lot already. Many of you are very specific on how you want it to go down and what happens afterwards. That makes it much easier. **


	8. Small Note

**So many requests from you guys! I have to get caught up so please, no more requests till maybe 5/7. Please don't be mad at me I just want to get caught up on requests. I'll put up a little update so you can send them in. Thank you guys!**

**Sincerely,**

**Darkrose45**


	9. LeafXReed

**Alright, next request is for Takashimo. They are wanted two cats from the series so, here I go. I don't own the Warriors books/cats, Erin Hunter does. See you at the end. **

Leafpool sat close to her Clan during the Gathering. Though, that didn't really help. all the cats were glancing at her, whispers being passed around. Her ears flattened and she kept low, trying to hide herself. when she felt someone come up to her, anger flared in her chest. She spun around to face the cat. It was Reedwhisker from RiverClan. "what do you want?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"I just wanted to talk." He replied smoothly, unfazed by her rudeness. Leafpool glared at him. "I won't bring up anything that has happened. It looked like you could use someone to talk to." He informed her, sitting and wrapping his black tail around his paws. Leafpool gave a sigh.

"Yes, someone to talk would be great." She confessed, staring into his eyes. He nodded, silently telling her to go on. So, she talked about what had happened, how if felt to have every cat hate you, even if they don't show it. How it felt for her own kits to disown her as their mother. Reedwhisker listened, only putting in his opinion when she asked for it.

When the Gathering ended, Leafpool was sad to see the black tom go. It felt good to get all that off her chest to someone who just, listened and didn't judge her.

The next Gathering, Leafpool searched for the black tom. When she found him, she felt a purr rumble in her throat. _He is only a friend!_ She had to remind herself as she padded over to him. "Hello Reedwhisker." she dipped her head at him. He did the same. "How is RiverClan?" She asked politely, settling down. He gave a shrug.

"Its fine. Lots of fish this time of year." He replied. She gave a nod. "Would you like to tell me about your problems?" He asked. Leafpool gave a slight nod. Reedwhisker flicked his tail and Leafpool told hom about Jayfeather and Lionblaze ignoring her. She told him about how she was a terrible warrior and how the patrols hated her. He would nod and give his opinion.

After five Gatherings of talking, Reedwhisker led Leafpool into the bushes around the oak. There, they would lay and lick each other. Reedwhisker would never push Leafpool farther then she wanted.

At the next Gathering though, Leafpool decided to go all out with Reedwhisker. So, she waited near the tree bridge till he showed up. She pulled him aside. "Let's go to your territory so no one can hear us." She purred as sexily as she could into his ear. He gave a nod and swallowed. Reedwhisker followed Leafpool almost to the WindClan border before they stopped.

She immediately flicked her tail under him, touch his sheath. He moaned and felt his member push out. Leafpool flipped him over and licked a trail down his belly. She stopped at his slightly exposed member and licked it slowly. Reedwhisker gave another moan. His member pushed out more, Leafpool licked up it again till it was fully erect. she then pushed it into her mouth. Reedwhisker pushed his paws into her fur with a groan. Leafpool swirled her tongue around his member as she boobed her head. Reedwhisker could fill it building in his member.

"Leafpool," He gasped. "I'm gonna-" He was cut off as he came, panting and crying out her name as she swallowed it all. She pulled her mouth off with a loud pop.

Reedwhisker stood and barreled her over, sending her into the crouch. He teased her wet core with his member, barely pushing in before pulling out quickly. She growled at him. He pushed in slowly, afraid to harm her. then, he realized this wasn't her first time and shoved the rest in forcefully. Leafpool moaned, and pushed back her hips. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in with force. He hit her spot and she yowled. He kept this pace, quick and forceful. He licked up her spine, causing her to moan. They were both panting. Leafpool would shove herself back with as much force as Reedwhisker. They would both moan as their hips connected with a bone jarring slap.

"Leafpool, you're so tight and warm."Reedwhisker groaned, punctuating it with a thrust. "I bet my member is bigger then Crowfeather's. You're such a little whore Leafpool." He growled, gripping her scruff. Leafpool howled as he slammed in harder.

"You're sooo much better then Crowfeather. You're so big Reedwhisker, I'm surprised you even fit in me!" She yowled, slamming back into him. "Make my core stuffed with your cum!" She cried as he came, both yowling. Leafpool came with him, their juices mixing. "Ohhh Reedwhisker that was the best sex in my life." Leafpool gasped. Reedwhisker pulled out of her.

The cleaned up when, the sounds of the Clans leaving the island interrupted them. Reedwhisker licked her ear and raced to meet his Clan. Leafpool raced back to her territory, hiding in an old log till her Clanmates were near her. She fell in the back, no cats noticing her. She gave a smirk. _I must meet Reddwhisker and do that again._ She thought, determination sweeping through her.

**There you are requestee. Sorry if didn't like it. Remember, I will not be taking request until 5/7. See you next chapter.**


	10. LightXDark

**Hello children! I hope you're not mad at me for not allowing you guys to send in requests but, I really do need to catch up on the ones I already have. Anyways, this one was requested by YamiXHikaru lover. They had some OCs so, here we go. I don't own the cats you guys create or the cats from the books. You guys own your's and Erin Hunter owns the books. See you at the end.**

Lightpaw cautiously through the network of tunnels. She turns right and is led downhill. She races towards the light, only to find a large cave. Anger wells up in her. _I'm never be a warrior_! she gave a curse and flopped down onto the caves floor. In her Clan, the apprentices final test was to find their way out of the tunnels that crisscrossed through their territory. Lightpaw's brother, Sunwing had become a warrior this morning.

Lightpaw pulled herself and listened. Faintly above her, she could hear the mumble of a stream. She flicked her ears each way, listening for anything to help her. Suddenly, she heard the padding of paws on rocks. she spun to meet her leader, Darkstar. Lightpaw dipped her head at him. His crimson eyes showed nothing.

"Darkstar, why are you here?" She asked, tilting her white tabby head. The large black tom only looked at her. "Did you come to get me? Does this mean I have to be an apprentice longer?" She pestered, trying to get him to talk. Instead, he barreled over her. Lightpaw yowled in surprise. Darkstar had her pinned, she whimpered.

"Thought you could hide from me eh?" He snarled in her ear. "Well, you're gonna pay." With that, he slammed his member into her. She howled as her virginity was ripped from her. He pounded into her with no mercy. Lightpaw whimpered and cried out in pain. Darkstar gripped her hips so had she bled. "shut it ya whore." Darkstar snarled at her, slamming in harder. Lightpaw bit her lip to keep from crying. Her leader forced her hips back into his, making him moan in pleasure. "You're such a little whore. They should call you Whorepaw." He laughed bitterly. Lightpaw made a small, choking like noise. "I know you did my son." He snarled in her ear, making her freeze. Shadowpaw was her best friend. They hadn't done anything like this.

"No I didn't" She gasped out, it sounded like a moan. Darkstar pounded deeper into her. She yowled, not sure if in pain or pleasure. _StarClan help me!_ She begged silently. Darkstar's grip tighten as he howled, coming in her. He kept going, his cum being slammed into her. Lightpaw cried out as she came, not wanting to. Darkstar pulled out quickly and got off her. Lightpaw sighed in relief.

"No little Lightpaw, we're not yet." He purred and he slammed into her side, making her topple over. He forced her mouth open and shoved his member in. She bit down, hard. Darkstar hissed in pain and slashed her ears. "No biting." He snarled in her face, his red eyes blazing. Lightpaw gave a small nod. "Good, Now, suck." He commanded. Lightpaw felt awkward but, she started to suck. Darkstar gave a small moan. She swirled her tongue around it. Darkstar thrust into her mouth. She gagged as it pushed at the back of her throat. Lightpaw put her paws on the part not in her mouth and ran her paws up it. Darkstar practically melted on top of her. She hoped this would make him leave her alone faster. He came in her mouth, forcing her to swallow it all. It tasted salty and kinda weird. He pulled out reluctantly and got off her.

"Go that way to get out." He flicked his tail at the tunnel on the other side of the cave. "Don't tell anyone about this or I will slit your throat and leave you for the foxes." He snarled, flexing his claws. Lightpaw nodded and raced through the other tunnel. She ran for a while before, finally, she saw light. She darted to it, throwing herself out of the tunnels. The Clan cheered, Shadowpaw raced forward and knocked his head with her's.

"Good job Lightpaw!" He cried, his reddish amber eyes blazing. She smiled and nodded. Darkstar padded over.

"Clan! This cat has shown that she knows her way out of a situation! She deserves her warrior name! Lightpaw," He tuned to her. "do you swear to uphold the warrior code and to the Clan even if you must die?" He asked, sensuousness in his red eyes. the white tabby nodded her head. "Good, then, you will be known as Lightheart." The Clan yowled her name as she went forward to lick her leader's shoulder. "you're still Whorepaw to me." He sneered into her ear.

**Aaand scene. Again, sorry requestee if you didn't like it. Remember, no request till 6/7. see you next chapter.**


	11. CinderXFire

**Hello! Next one is another anon. Wanted a very popular pairing from the books. Here we go! Erin Hunter owns the Warriors and these two cats I'm about to write about. See you at the end. **

Firestar watched his ex apprentice limp across the camp with a sigh. _Why did she have to be hit by that monster?_ He thought as she almost fell. He stood quickly, only to see her right herself. He waited for her to leave camp before he followed. No cat questioned him, he was leader and could do whatever he felt like. He followed her to the old Twoleg place. Cinderplet was checking the catmint she had planted.

"Hi Cinderplet." Firestar mewed. The grey she-cat startled. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Hello Firestar. What can I do for you?" She asked, dipping her head. Firestar took in her beauty. Her grey pelt had this weird fluffy yet sleek thing going on, her blue eyes were like the lake when it storms.

"Oh uh, I was seeing what you were doing. You shouldn't go out in the forest alone. Foxes or a badger could get you." He warned, flicking his ginger tail. Cinderplet dipped her head.

"Right I just thought with your training," she smirked." I could fight off anything that tried to attack me." Firestar smirked.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yea." Cinderpelt nodded, a challenge blazing in her blue eyes.

"Well how about this?" Firestar launched himself at her. Cinderplet squeaked and jumped out of the way. She swatted at him. Firestar swatted her. He pulled himself up onto his hind legs and batted at her. She poked at his belly. Firestar laughed and came down onto her back. Cinderplet let out an _oomph. _Firestar wrapped his legs around her hips.

"What are you doing Firestar?" Cinderplet cried. Firestar licked up her spine, making her shudder.

"Doing what we've both wanted for some time Cinderplet." He purred as he rammed into her. Cinderplet howled in pain. Firestar murmured comforting words in her ear as he pumped slowly. When her howls of pain to turned to pleasure, he sped up. He would pull almost all the way out and then would shove all the way in, hitting her sweet spot. Cinderplet moaned as he did this. Firestar panting and moaning. "You're so tight Cinderpelt." He gasped, slamming in. Cinderplet yowled, her claws dug dip into the dirt. Firestar tried to keep it so she wouldn't topple over. He slammed into her so hard that she went off kilter, he grabbed her scruff to keep her up. He shoved in his deepest, a yowl clawing up his throat as he came, Cinderplet coming with him. Their juices mixed, as did her blood. Firestar crawled off her. Cinderpelt laid down, tired and panting.

"Thanks Firestar." She mewed, leaning up to to lick his ear. Firestar swished his ginger tail over her.

"No, thank you Cinderpelt. I'm sorry you couldn't become a warrior." He mewed softly, sitting watch over her as she slept.

**Yeaaaa not my best. Sorry requestee if it wasn't the best. Remember, no requests till 6/7. Thank you!**


	12. Sorry!

**Sorry! Had a little issue with my Docs! I will get that chapter back up ASAP! Very sorry to the person who requested it. **

**Sincerely,**

**Darkrose45**


	13. SandxStorm

**Okay, sorry again but here is the one that got deleted. It will be different because it didn't save. So, it was anon and OC so, here we go. Erin Hunter does own Warriors, I don't. **

Sandcloud watched Stormheart move across the camp with such grace. She had a mouse in her jaws for Windfur, a new mother. She ducked into the nursery and came out a few moments later with a pile of kits on her. Sandcloud chuckled at this. The grey she-cat was amazing with kits, Sandcloud had heard the queens wondering why Stormheart hadn't had kits yet.

"Stormheart, Sandcloud! Come hunting with us!" Swiftfoot called. Sandcloud struggled to stand. His twisted leg made it it's goal to make life as hard for him as possible. He limped over and waited for Stormheart to nudge to kits off.

"She's really good with kits." Foxbelly muttered to Sandcloud. He agree silently. "Wonder when she's gonna have her own." Foxbelly mewed. Sandcloud shrugged. "I wouldn't mind them being mine." Foxbelly chuckled as he padded back over to Swiftfoot. Sandcloud felt his claws slip out. _Wait, Stormheart isn't my mate! She never will be either. _He sighed and sheathed his claws. Stormheart bounded over.

"Stormheart glad you could join us." Swiftfoot sneered playfully. Stormheart cuffed his ear. Swiftfoot nodded and they set out into the forest. Of course, Sandcloud's leg decided to lock a little ways into the forest. He gave a hiss in pain and stopped. The patrol stopped when they realized Sandcloud had stopped.

"Sandcloud you okay?" Stormheart asked, padding back to him. He shook his head, he couldn't speak the pain was so bad. "Is it your leg?" She asked quietly. He nodded. Stormheart looked over to Swiftfoot and Foxbelly, she flicked her tail, signaling them to go on. The two toms nodded and padded away. "What do I do? Can I help?" she asked, her mouth moving very fast. Sandcloud hissed again and slowly moved his leg. He bent it and twisted it. The shoulder was still locked pretty tight. He touched his tail to his shoulder. "Oh, um" Stormheart placed her paws lightly on his shoulder and moved it. He snarled in pain. "Sorry!" She squeaked out. She moved her paws until he gave a sigh.

"Thank you Stormheart." He purred. She pulled slowly form him and dropped down.

"You're welcome Sandcloud." She mewed with a nod. She started to pad away.

"Wait! Stormheart." Sandcloud cried, panic setting in his chest. She turned around. "Um, Stormheart I-I love you." He mewed, fire flaring in his ears. Stormheart's blue grey eyes widened. Sandcloud closed his one green eye. _Oh great, good going Sandcloud. Excellent job on that. Real smooth. _

"Well, I didn't expect that."Stormheart murmured to herself as she sat. She thought for a bit, which made Sandcloud nervous. "Sandcloud," She looked up. "I love you too. I've loved you since, even with a badly twisted leg and, one eye, you still became a warrior." She mewed, hopping up. Sandcloud gave out a yowl of joy. Stormheart chuckled at this. "so, what do we do now?" she asked him. A wicked smirk cmae across Sandlcoud's face.

"Stormheart, how do you feel about having kits?" He asked her. She thought for a moment.

"I would love to have kits. I've just never found the right tom." She admitted. Sandcloud purred at this. "I think, you could be that tom Sandcloud." She mewed, her voice lower and just a bit huskier. Sandcloud almost jumped her right then. Instead, he licked her cheek. She tilted her head up and he licked down her neck. she gave a soft moan, barely a whisper in his ear. All the while, Sandcloud was trying to figure out he was going to do this. _Well, I could, no probably wouldn't work. I could, yes that might work. _ He licked down her flank till her got to her core. He licked it twice. She moaned, louder this time.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked her as he mounted her and moved about so he could hold her. Stormheart's grey head gave a swift nod. "Alright." He teased her core with his member, circling it and barely pushing in before pulling out. She snarled at him. He chuckled at her and licked one of the light grey spots. He pushed in slowly, Stormheart hissed in pain. He waited for her to get use to his member before he started. He went at a medium pace, for his and her sake. He pumped into her, barely touching her sweet moan in pleasure and would push her hips back, making him moan. He went faster, making her moan louder. He had to grip her scruff, his bad leg slipping. He rammed into her, slamming into her sweet spot. Stormheart yowled as she came, making Sandcloud cum with her. He kept going, probably impregnating her. He pulled out slowly.

"That was wonderful Sandcloud." Stormheart gasped as they cleaned up. He purred in agreement.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay Stormheart, go!" Silvernose cried as he pushed on her flank. Sandcloud watched, nervousness flaring in him. Their first litter hadn't made it. the second time, Stormheart had a miscarriage. Now, they were hoping this one would make it. A kit slithered from Stormheart. Silvernose nipped the sac and licked fiercely. the kit gave a strong mew. "A little tom!" Silvenose purred as he set the kit next his mother. Silvernose felt Stormheart's flank. "One more Stormheart." He informed her. She nodded and Sandcloud could see her steel herself. "Get ready!" Silvenose warned. He pushed down on her flank. "Once more." He shoved down and another kit slipped out. He repeated the process with this kit. He had to lick longer, which made Sandcloud nervous. After many heartbeats, he was still licking.

"Is-is it okay?" Stormheart asked, looking over. Silvernose gave a final lick before the kit wailed. Sandcloud deflated. _Both made it._

"A little she-cat. Very stubborn." Silvernose joked as he settled the kit next to her brother. "Eat these borage leaves to make your milk come." He instructed and padded out. Stormheart lapped up the leaves.

"Oh Stormheart, our kits are beautiful." Sandcloud purred. Stormheart nodded in agreement. "What shall we name them?" He asked. The tom was blue grey with grey spots, like his mother. The she-cat was a dark sand color with dark grey feet.

"I think the tom should be Rainkit." Stormheart mewed. Sandcloud purred.

"Rainkit it is. The she-cat should be Beachkit." He suggested. Stormheart purred at this. Sandcloud curled up with his mate and their kits.

**Aww. So, I like this one better then the last one. Adds some depth to it I think. You guys can send me request again! (Some of you didn't listen and did it anyways) **


	14. HollyXLighting

**Okay and I'm back! I know you guys missed me and all that junk. Anywhoot, another OC request! This one is for, KND Operative Numbuh 227 . So, here you go requestee. I don't own Warriors. You all know who does.  
**

Hollystar padded out of her den, to see her Clan up and thriving. Ripplesong and Lilywhisker were watching their kits tumble around outside the nursery. Her deputy, Nightstrike was calling out patrols. Swiftclaw and Lakeheart were pulling prey from the fresh-kill pile. Hollystar leaped down from her den and padded over to Nightstrike.

"Driftpaw go with Ferneye and Hawkscar on hunting patrol." The black tabby tom called. Hollystar rested her black, fluffy tail on his shoulder. He jolted and turned to her. "Oh, Hollystar, its just you." He gave a sigh. "You sacred me." Hollystar gave a chuckle. "What can I do for you?" He asked, formality surging back into his gruff voice.

"I'm going on patrol. I need to see the borders for myself." She informed him. MarshClan had been pushing at the border for a moon now and Hollystar needed to see how bad it was. Nightstrike glanced at her wearily before nodding. "Lightingstorm, Tunnelstripe, Whisperheart and, Lizardpaw come with me." She called. The cats padded over, Lizardpaw's yellow eyes wide. "You four are coming on patrol with me. We are going to inspect the MarshClan border. Alright?" Hollystar informed them. They all nodded. "Good." She flicked her tail and they set off.

They trekked through the thick, forest they called home. It rained almost everyday, making it extremely humid. The rain water ran down the slope that led to MarshClan and pooled in their territory. Over time, it created the marsh that was there. The territory next to them was BushClan, a group of small cats that hid in the low bushes. On the other side of BushClan, over the thick river, was SwampClan. Their territory was, a swamp. It also helped start the marsh.

Once they got to the border, a line of marsh trees, Hollystar could already smell MarshClan. She sniffed each marsh tree, they reeked of MarshClan. She moved backwards and sniffed. More MarshClan. She growled and slashed at the ground. "They have decided to take some of our land." Hollystar growled to her patrol. Lizardpaw hissed, Lightingstorm flexed his claws out and, Tunnelstripe and Whisperheart's fur shot up. "We will mark the original border and it will be addressed tonight at the Gathering."Hollystar informed them. The four of them nodded marked the border. "You may hunt or go to the Camp." Hollystar flicked her fluffy tail. Lizardpaw and Whisperheart raced off to hunt. Tunnelstripe muttered something about helping out the elders. Lightingstorm glanced at Hollystar.

"Do you want to hunt Hollystar?" He asked her, gesturing to the forest with his orange and yellow tail. She nodded and they set off. High up in the trees, the monkey troops screeched and crashed through the trees. A story from long ago spoke of a fight between the Clans and the monkeys. They came to a truce when the leader of RainClan, Screechstar, spoke to the monkeys. the monkeys were to stay in the trees and the cats would not hun them. ever since then, the leader of RainClan was taught how to speak monkey so that they may converse and bater with the strange animals in the trees.

Hollystar scented a mouse. she flicked her tail, signaling to Lightingstorm. The tom nodded and crouched low. He circled around and waited. Hollystar crept forward and pushed noiselessly through a bush. The mouse was gnawing on a seed. She shot forward, landing on he mouse. Hollystar nicked its neck and dropped it. Lightingstorm purred.

"Nice catch." He praised. Hollystar basked in it for a moment. She looked at the tom in front of her. She had known him since they shared the nursery. They had fought BushClan together as apprentices, this giving Lightingstorm his name warrior name, leaving her in the apprentice's den. As warriors, he would sleep next to her when the cold seeped in. This was the tom she loved. _I can't have a mate though. Kits would distract me from me duties! _

"Lightingstorm I-I love you." She blurted out. Heat burned through her. _I'm dumb. Just laugh and we can continue our lives._ Except, he didn't laugh. His red eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" He asked softly. Hollystar nodded. "Oh Hollystar, I've loved you ever since you were born. I hated it when Monkeystar made me a warrior because that meant I couldn't lay next to you in the apprentices den. Then, you became a warrior and I was so happy." He paused and chuckled. "When you got caught in that thorn bush, it was the funniest thing in my life." Hollystar cuffed his ear, heat flickering in her again. "I love you so much Hollystar, I couldn't tell you because I knew you wanted to be leader and I would distract you so," Lightingstorm shrugged. Hollystar licked his ear.

"Thank you Lightingstorm." She murmured into his ear. "I'm ready to have a mate though, got to keep my bloodline going." She joked. He licked her cheek. She purred as he licked down her neck. She rolled onto her back and he licked a trail down her belly. He licked one her nipples, making her gasp. He gave a small chuckle before going farther. He stopped at her core and nudged her. Hollystar flipped back and crouched low, flicker her tail out of the way. Lightingstorm mounted her and gripped her softly. He licked her spine, making her shudder.

"This will hurt a bit at first." He muttered into her fur. Hollystar nodded. He pushed in slowly, a hiss coming from Hollystar. _Great StarClan that hurt!_ Lightingstorm paused, allowing her to get use to it. Hollystar gave a nod and he started. He went at a medium pace. Hollystar gave a small moan and pushed her hips back a little. Lightingstorm sped up a bit, making the leader moan. They kept this pace for some time, before Lightingstorm could feel it build inside him. He shoved in her his hardest, slamming straight into her sweet spot. Hollystar yowled as she came, this made Lightingstorm cum. He pushed into her, most likely impregnating her. When they finsihed, he pulled out and they cleaned up. They then continued to hunt.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Splashkit let go of Blossomkit's tail!" Hollystar snapped at her yellow and orange son. The tom dropped the white tail and bounded over to tackle his other sister Amberkit. The golden she-cat yowled and batted at her brother. Heartkit stalked over to her siblings and launched her little black self into the pile. Blossomkit was the odd one out of the bunch. The little white she-cat only wanted to be a medicine cat, Warmpelt was letting the kit help her carry herbs to cats. Hollystar purred as she watched her kits play. when Lightingstorm came over, all four launched themselves at their father. Hollystar chuckled at her mate as he played with their children. "Alright kits, get off your father. C'mon go to Ferneye." She swept her kits up with her fluffy tail and sent them to the other queen.

"Thanks." Lightingstorm gasped. She purred and nudged his head with hers.

"News?" She asked, hopeful. Lizardclaw had disappeared two days ago without a trace. Lightingstorm shook his head. Hollystar cursed and clawed at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He muttered to her. "At least our kits are safe." He offered. She gave a swift nod.

"I'm going to talk to Nustle." She informed him. Nustle was the leader of the monkey troop. Lightingstorm nodded. "Nightstrike come with me!" She called to her deputy. He nodded and padded out into the forest with her.

**Well, there you go requestee! That one was like a billion mini stories in one chapter. And yes, they live in a rain forest don't grumble at me! So, yea. Send in request and such. **


	15. CloveXSnakeXSun

**Hi again! Sorry I took some time away but I was getting my other stories all in the place I wanted them. Surprise, surprise we have some OCs! These come from The Lady Cloudy. Alright, I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunters does. You guys own your OCs. **

Clovepaw had the perfect plan to get a mate by the time she is warrior. Her and her sister, Robinpaw, had made a bet to see wjo could seduce a warrior first. Clovepw knew Sunflight would be too hard to seduce so, she went with Snakeleap. After all, he was Snakepaw only a few moons ago. It took quite a bit of planning and, dropping small hints to him. she would brush up against him, walk next to him on patrols, that sort of stuff.

"Sunflight, Clovepaw, Snakeleap and, Dawnwing go hunting." Hawkfeather, the deputy, called. Clovepaw hid her smirk as she padded over to the patrol. Sunflight dipped his golden head to his apprentice.

"I think we should go in teams of two and partner hunt." Sunflight suggested. Lilywing nodded in agreement. "Dawnwing and I will parnter, Clovepaw go with Snakeleap." Sunflight explained, padding out with Dawnwing. Clovepaw nodded and started out of camp. Snakeleap bounding after her. The brown tabby she-cat went to the deeper part of the territory, it was filled with prey and sounds were muted here. She turned to Snakeleap.

"Do you like to catch prey or flush it?" He asked her. she thought for a moment.

"Catching." Was her reply. They set out. Quickly, Snakeleap smelled some ravens. He flicked his tail and Clovepaw set herself in perfect position. Snakeleap barrled at the ravens, making them go to Clovepaw. She jumped and swatted two down. Snakeleap jumped at the end of the flock, swatting one down. "That was fun." Clovepaw panted. Snakeleap nodded. She padded over to him leaned in next to his ear. "We could have more fun." She whispered, lingering there. She heard him gulp. She pulled back and flicked her tail at him. He jumped on her.

Sunflight and Dawnwing had caught quite a bit of prey. They had taken a large rabbit down that would go to the elders. He was glancing around for his apprentice, Starclan knew what was happening to her. Dawnwing saw his anxiety. "Go find her." The dark cream tabby mewed. Sunflight nodded to her and took off. Quickly, he found the brown tabby's trail and followed it. He found they were in the deeper part of the forest. _Is she stuck in brambles? Did Snakeleap kill her?_ For some reason, that was racing in his head. Clovepaw had hunted many times without him, so why was now any different? _Because those times were with Robinpaw or Joltpaw, not a young tom._ His head hissed at him. He came to small clearings, raven feathers danced about. Clovepaw's scent was all over the feathers. _Must have got a flock of ravens._ His apprentice's scent veered to the right, tangled with Snakeleap's. He pushed the bush out of the way and saw his apprentice.

Clovepaw moaned as Snakeleap helped her push her hips back into his. It had been quite easy to get the black tom to mate with her. A little too easy, but, great none the less. Snakeleap pounded away at her, gentleness not a word in his vocabulary. She moaned and dug her claws into the ground, more to keep her not face first into it then anything.

Suddenly, she heard Snakeleap cry out, in pain. She tried to turn to see but, he was blocking her view. Snakeleap was still yowling but, he wasn't moving. "Snakeleap, move." Clovepaw spat. Her lover moved, slowly, almost tentatively. "what's wrong Snakeleap?" She asked him, still trying to see what was wrong.

"Someone else has joined you Clovepaw." Sunflight purred from his mount of Snakeleap. The black tom had been going to town on Clovepaw, Sunflight decided he needed to be taught something. Sunflight punded at Snakeleap, the poor tom crying and yowling in pain. So much so, he was at a stand still with Clovepaw. The apprentice was angry now, she had a member in her that wasn't doing what it was designed to do. Sunflight could feel it building in his member. He shoved deep into Snakeleap, hitting his spot, the black tom screaming as Sunflight came in him. He pulled out of the tom, and went to Clovepaw's face. Snakeleap continued his pounding of the tabby. Shoving all the way in before pulling out and slamming deep into her. Sunflight stuck his member out. "Suck." He commanded. Clovepaw took it happily. He small head bobbed, her tongue swirling and licking up and down his member. He moaned and thrust into her mouth. She brought a paw up and rubbed the part not in her mouth. Sunflight's head lolled back. Snakeleap cried out as he came into Clovepaw, she yowling on his member as she came. Sunflight came into her mouth, Clovepaw swallowing it all. Snakeleap and Sunflight switched.

Sunflight mounted his apprentice and shoved into her. Clovepaw groaned and pushed back against him. He went wild, going as hard as he could, making her rock forward. Clovepaw latched her mouth onto Snakeleap's member, the black tom thrusting into her mouth as Sunflight pulled out of her. The she-cat was on overload of member's. Sunflight licked a hot trail up her spine, making the young cat shudder. When he came, it was hard and deep in Clovepaw. she came with him, their juices mixing. Snakeleap came in her mouth a few moment later, Clovepaw swallowing it all. Sunflight pulled reluctantly out of the tabby. She flopped on the ground, panting. Sunflight settled behind her. He stuck his tongue into her core. Clovepaw jolted as he licked out all the cum stuffed in her. He pushed his muzzle in, purring. She moaned and thrust back a little. He licked slowly, savoring her taste. She came one more time and he licked that up as well. He pulled his muzzle from her and laid with her and Snakeleap.

XXXxxXXxxxxxX

"You will now be known as Clovesong." Tornstar mewed, resting his large grey head on Clovesong's smaller brown. He kits called her name the loudest. She turned and padded to them. Her five kits jumped on her. Out of the two toms from that day in the forest, Clovesong wasn't sure which was the true father. She claimed Snakeleap was. But, Goldenkit and Pumakit looked more like Sunflihgt's kits. Duskykit, Fawnkit and Lilykit could be her and Snakeleap. After all, Lilykit had the same cream splotch on her face like Snakeleap.

"Clovesong! Clovesong!" Her kits yowled as she nudged them to the nursery. Snakeleap padded over.

"Congratulations." He purred, rubbing their muzzles together. "I can finally sleep next to you again." He joked. She purred and licked his ear. Pumakit's pale golden head poked out.

"Hi Snakeleap!" She mewed happily.

"Why hello Pumakit." The black tom purred. Clovesong flicked her tail to her kit, sending the little she-cat in. "So, did Brighteye say it was possible?" He was referring to when CLovesong had asked Brighteye, the medicine cat, if she-cat could have two tom's kits, at the same time. Clovesong sighed.

"She said it could be possible, highly unlikely, but maybe." She informed him. "Besides, that would be too complicated for them. Sunflight already said, he didn't want kits." She sighed, looking at the hansom golden tom. After that day in the forest, they grew apart. Snakeleap nodded, licked her ear and padded away. Robinfeather was with her mate, Swishtail. Clovesong purred at her sister and went in to play with her kits.

**Soooooo, not the best ending in the world. Hope you liked it requestee! Send in requests and I'll see what I can do. See you guys next chapter!**


	16. BramblexLionxSquirrelxJayxHoll y

**Hi. Sorry for the long wait, doing other stories, got distracted and kinda burned out. But, I'm back! This one is from Hollyleaf1243 who wanted a big mate fest! Let's get started. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Spoilers for the last two books of Omen of the Stars.**

Squirrelflight was waiting for them to arrive. _Could they be any slower?_ She wondered, looking at the moon reflecting in the lake. She heard pawsteps and whirled, it was Brambleclaw and Lionblaze. The two toms looked at her, questions dancing in their amber eyes. She wondered how the Clan fell for her lie. Jayfeather, led by Hollyleaf came last. _They look nothing like us!_ ThunderClan truly was clueless to how the cats looked.

"Why are we here?" Hollyleaf asked, her green eyes flicking to the other cats. They all shrugged, except for Squirrelflight. She had a wicked grin on her face.

"Well Hollyleaf, funny you should ask. I thought you all would like to let loose before the Dark Forest attacks so, I called you all down so we could have a litle fun." She waggled her eyebrows. Lionblaze's eyes widened as he got what she said. A smirk drew across Hollyleaf's face. Jayfeather blinked and turned to Lionblaze and rolled his eyes. Brambleclaw's breath grew short. "Brambleclaw please, my core has been sooo lonely without you." Squirrelflight whined to the dark tabby. Bramnleclaw barreled her over and slammed his member into her hard. Squirrelflight moaned loudly and rammed her hips back. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather exchanged looks. The shifted on their paws awkwardly. Meanwhhile, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were lost in each other. Brambleclaw was moaning dorty things to Squirrelflight while the ginger she-cat rammed her hips back into her mate. She wiggled away from him and forced him to lay on his back. He obeyed. She sat herself on his member and dropped down. Brambleclaw yowled loudly. He came. Squirrelflight dropping onto him as he did, she came after that. She licked his member clean, making him cum again. She looked at the younger cats. "Well come on then." She hissed. Hollyleaf went over to Brambleclaw. He smirked lazily up at her.

"You want a ride too?" He asked. She smiled, aligned herself and dropped. They both moaned at the same time. Meanwhile, Squirrelflight had Lionblaze on her, Jayfeather under her. Her mouth was wrapped around the medicine cat's member. He was panting, his blind eyes shut. Lionblaze slammed into her, forcing her to fall forward and to deep-throat Jayfeather's member. He moaned loudly, hips bucking up. Hollyleaf dropped as hard as she could down on Brambleclaw, making him practiclly scream in pleasure. _Oh StarClan she is amazing! Where did she learn this?_ She twisted her hips as she dropped, making some cum leak out.

"Oooohhh!" Lionblaze whimpered as he came in Squirrelflight. She yowled, making Jayfeather's member vibrate. He came in her mouth, she swallowed it all. She came, moaning on Jayfeather's member. The two toms switched, Jayfeather having some issues. Finally, he slotted and thrusted deep into the ginger she-cat. She moaned on Lionblaze's member and rocked her hips back. Jayfeather and Lionblaze timed their thrusts. Hollyleaf dropped again, twisting herself almost completly around. Brambleclaw yowled and came, making Hollyleaf cum. She sucked his member clean. Brambleclaw flipped her over and licked at her core. She pushed her hips back, making his muzzle slip in. She moaned as he licked and slurped. A yowl signaled that Jayfeather had cum. As did Lionblaze and then Squirrelflight. The three of them came over to Brambleclaw and Hollyleaf. Jayfeather stuck his member in her mouth. Squirrelflight crawled under Brambleclaw and took his member. Lionblaze thrust into Squirrelflight. Hollyleaf swirled her tongue arounf Jayfeather's member, sliding her paws up the exposed part. Her moaned and bucked his hips. she deep-throated him and swallowed. Brambleclaw's tongue was scrapping her clean. She came, her juices pouring onto his muzzle. He licked it off and continued. Squirrelflight bobbed her head and rocked her hips back into Lionblaze like she did this everyday. It was a strange sight to see indeed.

When they gree bored with that, they tried other things. Jayfeather mounted Lionblaze, Brambleclaw mounted Jayfeather. The two timed their thrusts perfectly, the yellow tom getting thrusted by two times the force. Squirrelflight took his member in her mouth as Hollyleaf slammed into her. The two she-cats moaned as their cores slammed into one another. The toms well, Brambleclaw and Lionblaze watched with a fevered fascination. They moaned and thrusted harder. When Hollyleaf came, she yowled loudly, her cum splashing all over Squirelflight's belly and core. The toms moaned at the sight and sound. They all came at once, like a cum waterfall. Lionblaze pulled out of Squirrelflight, then Jayfeather, finally Brambleclaw.

"Why haven't we done that before?" Lionblaze wondered out loud after their experiments. They were laying in a heap, licking each other.

"Because, the Clan thought were were all related." Brambleclaw mewed, lapping at Hollyleaf's flank.

"That was a long time ago." Jayfeather pointed out.

"Right, I don't know then." The brown tabby chuckled. Squirrelflight chuckled.

XxXxXx

Squirrelflight watched her four kits tumble about. "Firekit! Let go of Hollykit!" She shouted. The bright ginger tom let go of the bright green eyed black and ginger kit's tail. Burstkit and Littlekit were playing with Cinderheart's kits, Sunkit, Shadekit and, Yellowkit. Squirrelflight was always comparing their kits and how they looked. Since Cinderheart's kits were Lionblaze's Squirrelflight used them to make sure her kit's weren't his. They weren't. they weren't Jayfeather's either. So, Brambleclaw's this time. She sighed in relief at that. Yellowkit pounced on Burstkit and the ginger and white she-cat yipped. Yellowkit jumped off the other kit, his ears ducked. Squirrelflight chuckled. "Looks like young love." She teased. Cinderheart purred.

"Ah, yes."

"Biarlight did you get that yarrow?" Jayfeather's voice called loudly. Finally, he took the she-cat as his apprentice. _Took him long enough._ Squirrelflight thought. Cinderheart chuckled and went back to watching the kits. Littlekit had Sunkit pinned by his ears.

"Littlekit no!" Cinderheart called. Squirrelflight glared at her kit. Bramblestar padded over. Their kits tackled him. Squirrelflight chuckled and closed her eyes as a warm, familiar scented breeze ruffled through the Clan. It smelled like the most recognizable and loved cat in the Clans. _Hello father._

**So how's that for a comeback? Little bittersweet ending. Send in requests and at some point I'll do it! LadyXLady and SirxSir allowed. **


	17. Attention

**Attention! Please only post your request once or I will not do it. Thank you.**


	18. WillowXLong

**Hi! So, I decided to do these one a week. This one is from a Indigo Fatality. Wanted a nice little rape story. Let's go. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

It had been her first battle and Willowpaw was doing good. She had torn Littleleaf's ear and chased Leopardfang away from Rosepaw. She was fighting alongside Flatpaw, taking on Spikefur. Suddenly, another cat barreled over her. Willowpaw yelped for Flatpaw to help her. He was pinned under Spikefur. She bit and clawed at the cat above her. He snarled and grabbed her by the scruff. He carried her away. Spikefur was dragging Flatpaw. She yowled loudly, trying to get one of her clanmates attention. They were all busy fighting.

The tom threw her into an old badger's den. Flatpaw flew in after her. Longfang sat in front of the den. Flatpaw crawled over to Willowpaw. "You okay?" He asked, his long grey and black fur matted with blood and dust.

"Yes I'm alright." She reassured him.

"Hey!" Longfang snapped, glaring at them. "No talking." He growled, narrowing his amber eyes. Flatpaw nodded. The two apprentices huddled together, licking at their wounds. Longfang came into the badger den, a smirk on his face. "You there!" He snapped, glaring at Flatpaw. The tom jolted. "I'm going to use you to torture your pretty little friend there." He sneered at Willowpaw. The cream she-cat's eyes widened in horror. As did Flatpaw's.

"What?" The black and grey tom asked. Longfang sneered at them. The huge white tom grabbed Flatpaw and threw him on Willowpaw.

"Now, rape her." The ForestClan warrior snarled, a glint in his amber eyes. Flatpaw shook his head.

"I will not!" He snapped, getting off his friend. "I will not do that to Willowpaw." He told Longfang, glaring at the warrior. The white tom made a tisking sound with his mouth.

"Oh Flatpaw, you will wish you never said that." The white warrior lunged at the apprentice, his teeth sinking into his throat. willowpaw yowled in horror and jumped on the warrior. He ripped out Flatpaw's throat and shook the cream apprentice off him. Flatpaw laid in the dirt, bleeding. Willowpaw raced to her fallen friend. His eyes were dim. She cried in pain and whirled on Longfang.

"How dare you!" She wailed, jumping on him. Her claws sank into the back of his neck. He roared in pain, trying to shake her off. Finally, he flung her off, sending her flying into the wall. She slumped there, blood trickling from her mouth.

"You are a very bad little cat." Long fang sneered, stalking over to her. Willowpaw stood tall, her long legs helping with that, and faced him. "You must be punished." He snarled in a low voice. Willowpaw narrowed her yellow eyes. Longfang slammed into her, knocking her down. He jumped behind her, grabbed her hips and slammed into her. Willowpaw yowled in pain and shot forward. She spun and slashed her claws over his face. Longfang snarled in anger and pain. He hooked his claws into her ear and drug her back. Willowpaw wailed in pain and fought, trying to get free.

"Let me go!" Se cried, clawing at his chest. Longfang spun her around and laid down on her. Willowpaw started to panic, Longfang had all his weight on her now, she couldn't get up. She felt him slid down her a little, his member hard on her spine. It dipped into her core a bit and pulled out.

"Now, I can do this right." Longfang purred into her ear. Willowpaw flinched. He pushed in slowly, teasing her. Willowpaw dug her claws into the ground below her. "you like me in you?" He asked sweetly. Willowpaw didn't answer. He bit her spine hard. "Answer me!" He snarled.

"Y-yes. It feels amazing!" Willowpaw cried out. Longfang purred.

"This'll feel amazing then." He sneered. He pulled out and slammed full force into her. Willowpaw yowled in pain. Longfang took it as pleasure. He continued to do this, groaning each time. Willowpaw whimpered. Longfang dug his claws deep into her hips, forcing them back into his. Willowpaw felt a jolt go through her each time. He paused in her and twisted, making her groan in pleasure. "You like that huh?" He asked, licking a trail up her spine. He then bit her shoulder. He would pound into her sweet spot and twist every once and a while. Finally, he gribbed her hard, making her bleed even more and came into her. He shoved it into her. Willowpaw came with him ,not wanting to. He kept going, pounding in harder. He didn't twist, just slammed in hard. Willowpaw was being shoved into the ground, blood coming out of her core. Longfang came in her again, slamming it deep into her. He pulled out.

Willowpaw collapsed onto the ground, her chest heaving. Longfang chuckled. "Yea, I have that effect on the she-cats." He smirked. Later on, he shoved his member into her mouth. "Suck." He commanded. Willowpaw sucked and swireld her tongue around his member, maing him moan. Longfang pumped into her outh, making her gag. He came in her, making her swallow it all. He pulled out and slashed her across the muzzle, face, ears, chest and down her back. Willowpaw wailed in pain. Longfang slammed his head down on her's, knocking the apprentice out.

XXxxxXXxx

Willowbreeze watched the four kits tumble around with their adoptive mother Sharpclaw. She knew they were Longfnag's and she was just an apprentice when they were born, Sharpclaw's litter was weak and Willowbreeze gave the other cat her's. Now, Blizzardkit, Patchkit, Daisykit and, Whitekit were almost six moons old, ready to leave Sharpclaw. Willowbreeze wondered if she could ever tell the kits they were her's and not Sharpclaw's. _I doubt it._ She thought sadly as she went on hunting patrol.

**Well, there you are requestee! Hope you liked it. Thought I would write a sadder ending to my rape story. Little violent but, what can you do?**


	19. JetXWolf

**Sorry guys I went camping with no internet for four days and I'm sick right now =(. Anywhoot, you guys are giving me so many ideas and I love them all! This one was coined by a Cody'sxFavoritexGirl**

Jetfire had always loved Wolfheart from afar. Even as kits he had loved her. Early in life she had shown how much she wanted to be deputy. He respected that and had backed off, accepting a close friendship. It was him that had protected her from the angry badger that nearly cost her her life. They both bore the scars. He had helped train Slickfur when she had Greencough. He was always there for her, ready to defend. Now, she was deputy, what she always wanted. _No time for a mate now._ He had thought glumly the day of her deputy naming. So, he stepped up. Becoming a better warrior, if possible.

"Jetfire I need your help." Wolfheart mewed to him one Newleaf day. The black and silver warrior finished his mouse and stood.

"What do you need me for?" He asked, tilting his head. From his advantage on her he could see straight into her golden eyes.

"A tree fell over in the storm and Mousestar wants it moved to make the walls stronger." She told him. " Torn-nose and Ripplepaw already have the larger part moved. We need to get the smaller area and branches." Wolfheart nodded to him and started to walk out. A slight breeze came from in front of Wolfheart and sent her scent back to Jetfire. He inhaled her oaky and mossy scent. Something else was there, something sweet. _She's in heat._ He realized as they were almost to the fallen tree. _Maybe I should tell her now._ He wondered. Wolfheart stopped and turned to him. _Okay, now._

"Wolfheart I..I love you! I always have and I waited to tell you because you are the deputy and you made it clear you didn't want kits and-" Wolfheart cut him off with her tail. Jetfire looked down at her in surprise. Her golden eyes were warm, not harsh like he thought they would be.

"Jetfire you talk to much." Wolfheart purred. "I love you too. And, I've always wanted to have kits but, being deputy came first." She admitted. Jetfire felt warmth bubble in him.

"Would you like to be my mate then?" He asked around her tail. Wolfheart nodded. He purred loudly.

"Jetfire please, help me with my heat. I need it so bad." Wolfheart groaned. Jetfire suddenly remembered that. He purred and licked her cheek.

"No need to worry Wolfheart." He assured her and padded behind her. Her core was steamy and just waiting for him. He licked around it slowly, listening to Wolfheart moan. He licked around it again, a bit faster. He then lapped her core, making Wolfheart's hips jump back. Jetfire chuckled and plunged his tongue in. Wolfheart's hips pushed against his muzzle, sending his tongue in deeper. He swirled his tongue and bumped his muzzle against her a few times.

"Ooohhh Jetfire!" Wolfheart yowled as she came. Jetfire purred and licked up all her juices. His member was solid now, cum dripping out of it. He licked up her spine, making her shudder. He pushed down on her hips, making her go into the crouch. Her tail flicked to the side, showing off her core. Jetfire couldn't help but give a small moan at the sight.

"Ready Wolfheart?" He asked as he mounted her.

"I'm ready for your member inside me Jetfire." Wolfheart mewed lustily back. Those words went straight to his member. He knew Wolfheart was a virgin so he went slow as he plunged in. Wolfheart hissed st the pain of her virginity being taken. Once Jetfire was all the way in, he paused, aloowing her to get use to the feel. He then took off. Starting at a medium pace, he pushed and pulled out of her. Wolfheart moaned and pushed her hips back to met his, sending pleasure up Jetfire's spine. "Faster!" Wolfheart groaned. Jetfire obeyed. He hit her sweet spot for the first time. Wolfheart moaned loudly. Jetfire pulled all the way out and slammed into her with force. He rammed into her sweet spot, making her cum. Wolfheart yowled his name over and over as she came, making Jetfire cum as well. He kept going as he came, hoping to get her pregnant. He pulled out of her slowly as they came down. The two rested before doing what they came out here to do.

Xxx

"Excellent job Wolfheart." Moonwhisper purred a few moons later. Wolfheart laid on her side panting, three kits laid next to her. Jetfire sat next to her head, licking and muttering sweet things to her. "Just eat these borage leaves and you should be all set." The white and black medicine cat mewed. She then left.

"You did wonderful Wolfheart. You were so great." Jetfire purred to his mate. "Our kits are beautiful." He rested his head on her's.

"What should we name them?" Wolfheart asked, peering at their kits. Jetfire looked as well. There was a large grey tom with black legs, a black she-cat with silver spots and, a grey and black tom.

"He should be Cliffkit." Wolfheart mewed, her nose touching the first kit. "For my father, Cliffclaw." Jetfire purred.

"She should be Rainkit." He touched the only she-cat. "For my mother, Rainsong." Wolfheart purred at the name.

"He should be Frogkit." Wolfheart suggested, touching the last tom. Jetfire purred.

"They have wonderful names and will be wonderful cats." Jetfire told his mate.

"Yes, they will be." Wolfheart agreed.

**So yea. Sappy one for you. **


	20. IvyXHawk

**Hi, me again. I'm still sick. Lucky you, you get an extra chapter this week. So, this one is from CatRocks205. They wanted some rape. Fun. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Ivypool hated going to the Dark Forest. She always woke up more tired then she was when she fell asleep. As she closed her eyes, the white and silver tabby prayed that tonight, she wouldn't go to the the Dark Forest. Sadly, her prayer wasn't answered and she woke in the Dark Forest. _Mouse dung! _She though bitterly. Though, she didn't wake in the center like normal. This part was less dense and, dark. The trees were scattered here, a clear trail leading into the forest. When she looked away from the Dark forest, she could see the border of StarClan. Over the border, it was brighter and green. Ivypool wished she could just step over the line. Even bushes crossed the line.

"Hold still and shut up!" A graveled voice snarled from one of the border crossing bushes. A yelp followed it. _Maybe someone is in trouble?_ Ivypool thought. She went to the bush slowly and poked her head in. Inside was Thistleclaw and a white she-cat. Thistleclaw had the she-cat in the mating crouch, his claws dug deep into her hips. He was pounding into her, making her face fall into the mud. He was moaning her name. "Snowfur ooh how I've missed you!" He groaned out. Ivypool felt something strange in her core. She had heard about mating but had never seen it first hand. She saw that Snowfur was just over the border, making her a StarClan cat. Suddenly, Thistleclaw gave a loud yowl and thrust faster into Snowfir. Her claws gripped the ground tight as she moaned. Ivypool watched as Thistleclaw started again. she thought she heard Snowfur whimper. "Shut up! You know you love this Snowfur!" Thistleclaw snapped. He pounded harder into her, making Ivypool's core feel even weirder. She pulled out of the bush slowly and raced to another bush.

IVypool laid on her back and looked at her core. IT was all wet. She touched it gingerly. Pleasure swept through her. _Oh._ She touched herself again, this time rubbing lightly. _Ooh._ She placed both paws on her core and rubbed. She moaned softly and rubbed harder. She thought about Thistleclaw pounding into Snowfur and rubbed harder. She realized her paws weren't doing enough and gingerly, she stuck her tail in. Pleasure welled in her and she pumped her tail slowly. She moaned and went faster. Her hips were rocking softly to meet her tail.

A familiar voice asked, "Oh Ivypool." Something crashed onto her. Panic set in her. Something slammed into her core. she wailed in pain as barbs broke her barrier.

"Hawkfrost stop!" She wailed. The tom laughed. He pounded forcefully into her, making her wail in pain. His claws dug into the ground around her head. He was moaning and yowling her name in pleasure as the silver and white tabby whimpered.

"Oh you know you love this Ivypool." He snarled wickedly into her ear. "You've wanted this since the day we met." He smirked. Ivypool spit on his face. Hawkfrost swept his claws over her already tattered ears. She hissed in pain. He slammed into her sweet spot, making her groan in pleasure. "That's more like it." He smirked. He hit her spot repeatedly, before finally, he pulled out and shot all over her face. Ivypool kept her mouth and eyes shut tight. Hawkfrost grinned at her. He slashed her belly one last time. "No training for you tonight." He smirked, padding away. Ivyfrost sat up and wailed in pain. She looked at her core. Blood was dripping out of it, it was also puffy and tender. _Great, how will I explain this?_ She wondered. She went to the dirty river that ran through the forest to clean off her face.

"Did Hawkfrost get you too?" Mapleshade asked from the shadows of the trees. Ivypool nodded as she dunked her head in the river. "He does it to all the she-cats in the forest." The old cat sighed. "Best to just take it and not make a sound." Mapleshade advised, slipping away. _Good to know._ Ivypool thought as she woke herself up.

Sure enough, her core was tender and puffed. _Wonderful._ She sighed internally. She curled back up, praying it would go away by morning. Or at least go down.

**Short. Hope you like that requestee. There may be a part two coming up ;) Remember, send in requests and I'll get to them eventually. **


	21. PepperXFlash

**Hallo. Sadly, school starts very soon. Meaning I really will only update once a week. Probably Sundays. This one is another for Voltage-Fox! Long ago she gave me this. Decided to pull this one out for them. I don't own Warriors.**

A long, dirty rivalry had been formed between the two Clans of ForestClan and RockClan. It started over a simple rabbit but, formed into so much more. Stolen kits, killed apprentices, border fights, all out war, chasing foxes and badgers into the other's territory, so much blood. Five moons ago, a terrible border fight killed ten cats. One of them being Flashwinds's father Kestrelstripe. That fox-heart Harepounce killed him in cold blood. Everyday, Flashwind kept this in his mind. Today, he was going to exact his revenge. The black and white tom stalked across the border and jumped up into a tree. He settled down and waited.

Xx

Pepperstrike grabbed a rabbit and padded over to her father, Harepounce. He was laying on his belly, still half asleep. "Here." Pepperstrike tossed the rabbit at his head.

"Hey!" He snapped playfully. "Still sleeping here." He grumbled. Pepperstrike chuckled and settled next to him. They ate in silence, watching ForestClan wake up and start the day. Willowfall swept her four kits out of the nursery into the Newleaf sun. Shimmerpaw and Nightpaw drug themselves out of the apprentice's den and towards the deputy, Shadowblaze.

"Pepperstrike! Hunting patrol!" The black tabby shouted. The speckled she-cat sighed loudly and stood.

"I have to go." She told her father.

"I can hear that." He mused. Pepperstrike snorted and flicked her tail over his ears. She trotted over to Shadowblaze. Blackfang, Twistclaw and, Flowepaw.

"Split up and hunt. Make sure those mangepelts are on their side." The deputy spat. They all nodded and set off. Twistclaw and Blackfang went off towards the WaterfallClan border. Pepperstrike led Flowerpaw to the RockClan border. As soon as they came to the Twisted Oak, she scented a RockClan cat. _Must be the wind. _

"Go hunt down by the river." Pepperstrike flicked her tail dismissively.

"But.." Pepperstrike cut her off.

"Go." She snapped. The pale cream tabby nodded and bounded off. She lifted her head and sniffed. The scent swirled around her, like the cat was a fly.

Xx

Flashwinds couldn't believe how stupid Pepperstrike was. _She's looked at me five times already! _ He was jumping from tree to tree all around her, confusing her. He got to the one behind her and jumped down. He thumped behind her, jarring his legs. _Ow._ He slammed his paw into her head, making her buckle. He grabbed her by the scruff and drug her to an old badger den. He tossed her in. She was still knocked out. _Might as well have some fun. _He flexed his claws out.

He drug one slowly down her spine, cutting very shallowly. He came to her core and dipped the claw in. He felt her tense around him. He pushed it in even more and twisted. He felt skin catch on it. He ripped it. Pepperstrike yelped in pain. "Hello my lovely." He purred. He pushed the claw in even deeper. She yelped in pain. He shoved another in and curled them. Flashwinds pumped his claws in and out, hooking and flexing them. Pepperstrike was hissing in pain. Flashwinds pushed another claw in.

"Stop!" Pepperstrike wailed, twisting and trashing. Flashwinds hooked his claws deep in her core, holding her down.

"No no toy. " Flashwinds purred. He continued to pump his claws till Pepperstrike came. "Wonderful toy." He shoved into her with no warning. Pepperstrike wailed in pain as his barbs cut through her. He pumped as hard as he could, slamming deep into her.

"Please stop!" She yowled in pain. Flashwinds dug his claws into her hips and shoved deeper. His member hit her sweet-spot and Pepperstrike moaned. Flashwinds purred and pulled all the way out and slammed in. Blood was starting to drip out of her core. Pepperstrike was so deep in pain and Flashwinds in pleasure they didn't here Harepounce sneak up on them. The white and brown tom jumped on Flashwinds, claws and teeth out.

Flashwinds roared in pain and twisted out of Pepperstrike. He struck Hare pounce hard. Pepperstrike was trying to sneak out. Flashwinds slammed her into the wall. He turned to Harepounce. "I'm going to kill you." He snarled. He leaped on the older tom and ripped his claws into the to's neck. Harepounce hissed and bit Flashwinds legs. The black and white tom bit down on the ForestClan to's neck and shook. He sank his teeth deep into his neck. The tom struggled and fought till the end. Pepperstrike was shouting and wailing, her claws battering his back. He felt Harepounce's life drain from him. He tossed the dead cat away.

"I'm going to kill you!" Pepperstrike wailed, jumping on him. Flashwinds quickly overpowered her.

"Now, let's finish." He slammed back into her. He pumped crazily, till finally, he felt it build up. His claws dug into her hips as he came, making her come and bleed. He flipped her onto her back and pushed back into her. He came in her four more ties before pulling out. "You're now mine little toy and don't you forget it." He snarled, slashing her muzzle twice. He grabbed Harepounce and drug him to RockClan. Pepperstrike wailed in sorrow.

XX

Pepperstrike hated her kit. She felt terrible for thinking that but, she did. Tallkit was playing with Coldkit and Sparrowkit. She had thought many times about killing hi but, she couldn't do it. _What mother would think this? Oh StarClan give me strength. _ She went over to him." Come on Tallkit, time for a nap." She mewed. The white speckled tom nodded and followed her into the nursery. she nested down and curled her tail around her kit. She watched him sleep, thinking about him. _It's not his fault he was born. I don't see his father in him, just me. I have to accept him. _

**So there you are. **


	22. BlazeXRaven

**I got an interesting request from an anon. They wanted me to do some of my OCs from my stories. So, let's do that. I actually own these cats but not Warriors. **

The Meetings were finally here, it was also Ravenstream's turn to go. She followed her DawnClan to the clearing where DuskClan already sat. The kits raced ahead and searched the toms, muttering about who their father was. Ravenstream settled on the side with Mint-tail. Smokestar called out the tom kits leaving DawnClan to go with their father's to DuskClan. She then called out the new pairs and went off with Mountainstar. Ravenstream padded over to Blazesong.

"Hi Ravenstream." The black tabby mewed, dipping his head.

"Hi Blazesong." She mewed. _This is awkward._ It always was after she mated with Ripclaw, a BattleClan cat. "Want to go by the river?" She asked. Blazesong dipped his head and they went off. Most of the pairs stayed around the clearing and never went farther then the stream. Ravenstream could already hear pairs going at it. It made her ears feel hot when she heard it but, they only saw each other like this one moon. They came to the river bank, the Newleaf rain made it swell above its banks.

"So, what should we do?" Blazesong asked, cocking his head to the side. Usually, they chatted about the Clans and their friends in each of them. Ravenstream could feel the uncomfortableness in her core. She was in heat and Blazesong was the only male around right now. _I have to do this right._ She thought.

"Well, I need your help actually." She mewed shyly. Blazesong looked at her odd.

"How?" He asked. Her ears heated again.

"I-I'm in heat." She mewed. His blue eyes widened.

"Oh. Okay." He nodded and stood. He flicked her rump with his tail. "Up." He commanded. Ravenstream stood. He went to her back and licked her core once. Ravenstream purred. He licked more, sticking his tongue in a little. Ravenstream moaned and pushed her hips back. He stuck his tongue in and out. Ravenstream moaned again and pushed back harder. Blazesong's muzzle slipped in and he pumped. Ravenstream came and he licked it up. He stood and mounted her. "Ready?" He purred, licking up her spine.

"Stick your member in me!" Ravenstrema cried. Blazesong plunged in, making Ravenstream moan. He gripped her hips with his claws and pumped madly. Ravenstream was moaning up a storm, her hips crashing back into his. Blazesong pulled out and flipped her onto her back. He rammed into her. "Ohhh Blazesong!" Ravenstream cried, licking his ginger flash. Blazesong moaned and nipped at her nipples. Ravenstream groaned and crashed her hips back. Blazesong pulled out and laid on his back.

"Ride me Ravenstream." He purred. Ravenstream lined herself on and dropped. It almost made Blazeosng cum. He moaned loudly and helped her bounce on him, pleasure sweeping through him each time she dropped. She then twisted herself, a new sensation to him. He yelped out. Ravenstream sneered down at him, twisting again. She spun around and bounced on him, moaning her head off. "I'm gonna cum!" Blazeosng cried, flinging his hips up as he came, shooting deep into her. Ravenstream moaned loudly and dropped down as hard as she could, coming on his member.

Ravenstream got off and looked at him. "Round two?" She smirked. Blazesong answered by plunging back into her. He went slow this time but, Ravenstream didn't like that. "Faster." she growled. He slammed into her, hitting her spot. She groaned and sent her hips back. Blazesong went as hard and fast as he could, his claws making her bleed. Ravenstream came all over him. Blazesong pulled out, flipped her, stood with his member in her face and started to lick her. Ravenstream took him in her mouth and swirled her tongue around. Their heads bobbed, muffled moans coming from both of them. They came at the same time, swallowing. They went two more times before they had to leave.

Xx

Ravenstream watched Cherrykit speak with Darkstar, the little black and ginger she-cat loud and excited as she spoke with the blind leader. Her ex-apprentice, Frozenwing came over, her two kits tumbling about. "You think Cherrykit will be leader?" She asked. Ravenstream shrugged.

"Any cat could become leader." She replied. Whisperkit and Fallenkit were playing with Brackenkit and Palekit.

"She seems like leader material. Loud and in charge." Frozenwing chuckled. "Like someone else I know." she glanced at Ravenstream. The black and grey tabby snorted.

"Please, I'm like that when apprentices don't listen." She teased. Frozenwing scuffed.

"Snowkit you're going to get clawed." Frozenwing called to the little tom who was going to attack Darkstar;s tail. The leader spun on the tom and cuffed him on the ear lightly. Cherrykit took the time to leap. Darkstar yelped in surprise and wrestled with the kit. "She'd make a good mother." Frozenwing commented. Ravenstream had to agree. Darkstar always took time to talk to each of the kits, listening to them and helping them with simple stuff.

"Yes, I just hope she has that chance." Ravenstream commented. Cherrykit won the scuffle, standing on Darkstar and yowling. Darkstar pushed the kit off and chuckled. "Cherrykit leave Darkstar alone! She has leader stuff to do." Ravenstream called.

"No she doesn't!" Cherrykit shouted back. Ravenstream stalked over and scooped up the sassy kit.

"don't backsass me young lady." Ravenstream warned. Cherrykit huffed and bounded away. Darkstar smiled at her. Ravenstream went to collect her kits for a nap.

**Soooooo not the best but, eh. Send in requests and I'll try to get to them all. **


	23. FlutterxNight

**Hi children. Today's is a special one, it is the first homosexual chapter we have. An anon requested this one. I don't own Warriors. **

Nightfish flicked her paw out, snagging the silvery fish. She pulled it out and watched it flop around on the bank of the river. Finally, it died and she scooped it up. The black she-cat tossed it onto the fish-pile and looked into the river again. It was Newleaf and the fish were swarming the river right now, a perfect time to hunt. She was hunting with Fluttershimmer, a silver tabby she-cat. Nightfish admired the silver cat's thick, glossy coat and the way she carried herself, nothing bothered her and she was kind but, had a sharp tongue.

"Think that's enough?" The tabby asked, flicking her tail towards the pile. It was about the size of young apprentice, plenty to feed the Clan plus, whatever else was going to be brought in throughout the day. Nightfish nodded and went to scoop up a mouthful.

After they carried all the fish back, Fluttershimmer disappeared. Nightfish followed her. The silver tabby padded through their almost tree-less territory towards the far side. There, the trees grew dense, little clearings pocking it. Nightfish knew these clearings were used for mating. _I didn't know Fluttershimmer had a mate? Does she?_ Nightfish wondered as the silver tabby stopped in the middle of one. she looked around, sniffed and, waited a while before she deemed it alright.

Fluttershimmer laid on her back, her rump turned towards Nightfish. The black cocked her head. _What's she doing?_ She wondered. Fluttershimmer set her one of her paws on her core and rubbed lightly. _Oh. Oh!_ Nightfish hunkered herself in the undergrowth, her green eyes trained on the she-cat in front of her. Fluttershimmer rubbed harder, moaning a little. Nightfish could feel her core starting to get moist. Fluttershimmer added her other paw and rubbed harder, moaning louder now. Nightfish released a sigh, her core dripping now. Fluttershimer pulled her paws away and stuck her tail in. She moaned louder and pumped her tail in and out. _I can't take this anymore. _Nightfish barreled into the clearing, the silver tabby didn't even notice. She pulled at Fluttershimmer's tail and replaced it with her mouth.

"Wha?" Fluttershimmer moaned as Nightfish lapped at her. The silver tabby moaned louder and pushed her hips to meet Nightfish's mouth. The black cat went with it, pushing her tongue in deeper. Fluttershimmer climaxed not much later, Nightfish drinking it all in. "Where did you come from?" The tabby asked, rolling onto her belly. Nightfish's ears heated.

"I-I followed you and watched you." She admitted. Fluttershimmer looked at her in disgust.

"I didn't ask for your help!" She snapped, slashing Nightfish's ears. "You're a sick cat!" Fluttershimmer ran off, not doubt to tell the Clan about Nightfish. The black cat had tried her best to keep her true self from her Clan.

Xx

Fluttershimmer watched the events that followed her shouting to the Clan about Nightfish. First, it was disbelief then, all the she-cats gave her a large birth, as did the toms. Queens yanked their kits out of her paw reach, afraid of what she might do. Rainstar made her sleep in one of the reeds surrounding the camp, so the other cats felt more safe. Many cats spat, clawed and hissed at her. Petalsplash was constantly patching Nightfish up. Fluttershimmer felt a little bad but, the she-cat practically raped her! She had to take action of the black cat would do it again.

One night, when the moon was new, Willowstrike called her out of camp. The smokey grey and black tabby tom had taken an interest in her after the Nightfish thing. He led her to one of the clearings, Fluttershimmer knew what would happen. She didn't expect Nightfish to be there. "Her!?" She hissed at Willowstrike. He had this wicked look to him and Fluttershimmer didn't like it.

"Yes, I wanted to see something." He told her. He flicked his black tail at Nightfish and she stepped up. He threw himself at Fluttershimmer, slamming straight into her. The tabby yelped, the tom's weight crushing her. He wrestled with her, sinking his claws into her back. She yowled in pain. Nightfish shoved reeds into her mouth, keeping her from yowling again. Willowstrike flipped her onto her back and grabbed some bramble tendrils from the forest. He tied her limbs, tail and head down. "There, so you won't escape." He smirked at her. "There sister, I caught her for you. Go nuts. I'll be over here." He flicked his tail to the other side of the clearing. He slumped down and smirked again at Fluttershimmer. Night fish stood over her, her green eyes blazing.

"You get what you deserve." She snarled. With that, she shoved her tail into Fluttershimmer's core. The silver tabby yelped in pain against the reeds. Nightfish shoved her tail in as deep as it could get before yanking it out swiftly. She set the pace, swift and jerky. The black she-cat purred and moaned. She came all over Fluttershimmer. She smirked at the tabby and looked at her brother. His paws were on his erect member, his blue-green eyes locked on them. "Did you know, Wilowstrike loves to watch me with she-cats?" Nightfish hissed in Fluttershimmer's ear, nipping it. The she-cat flinched at this. _I want to rip her throat out._ She thought as Nightfish drug her claws lightly down Fluttershimmer's belly to her core.

She dipped her claw into the silver cat's core. Fluttershimmer shuddered at it. _That feel's weird._ Nightfish purred and stuck another in. She pumped them slowly in her, scrapping at her walls. Nightfish slipped another in and hooked them. Fluttershimmer shuddered again. Willowstrike panted at this.

"Calm brother, we still have all night." Nightfish grumbled to the tom. He grunted in response. _All night?!_ "C'mon Fluttershimmer, come for me." Nightfish purred in her ear, pushing her claws up farther. Fluttershimmer gasped as they hit her spot. "Perfect." Nightfish smirked, shoving her claws up again. Fluttershimmer moaned on the reeds as Nightfish hit her spot repeatedly. Finally, she came, her juices flowing stronger then ever. Nightfish lapped them up greedily, Willowstrike lapping some up as well. Fluttershimmer grimaced at that.

"Nightfish, may I take a turn with her?" Willowstrike asked. Nightfish nodded. Fluttershimmer tried to prepare as he shoved himself deep into her. She gasped in pain as he jerked himself out then back in in the same breath. Nightfish sat by her head, watching with interest. Willowstrike pleasured himself inside her, his member slamming into her as hard as he could. He moaned her name loudly as he came inside her, making her come with him. He pulled out and smirked lazily at her. "Got yourself a nice toy Nightfish." He commented, going back to his spot.

"I know this already." Nightfish snapped at him. She looked at Fluttershimmer. "Now, what to do with you...oh!" Nightfish yanked the reeds out and stuffed them into her core. "Hold these for me." Fluttershimmer yelped in pain, the reeds felt awkward inside her. The black cat then settled herself on Fluttershimmer so her core was on her muzzle. "Now, lick." The black cat ordered. Fluttershimmer could hear Willowstrike moan. She licked tentatively. "Harder!" Nightfish commanded. Fluttershimmer did as she was told and lick harder. Nightfish's core was soaked and it tasted weird. Nightfish moaned and twisted her hips. Fluttershimmer licked harder, her tongue sneaking in sometimes. Nightfish pushed her hips down, making Fluttershimmer's muzzle slip in. She licked the inside, it felt even weirder. She could feel her core get wetter with each moan by Nightfish.

"Look at that Nightfish! Guess she does like you like that." Willowstrike purred. Fluttershimmer felt Nightfish clench around her muzzle as she came. Fluttershimmer drank it unwillingly. Nightfish hopped off of her.

"Good. Now, for the fun part." She smirked and went to the silver cat's core. She messes with the reeds and then climbed on top of Fluttershimmer. She situated herself so she lined up with the reeds and dropped. All three cats moaned at this. Nightfish kept this up, the reeds pushing at Fluttershimmer's spot. This went on for some time before, finally, Nightfish came all over the reeds. This caused fFuttershimmer and Willowstrike to as well. Nightfish got off the reeds and pulled them out of Fluttershimmer. Willowstrike helped her untie the tabby.

"Now, use this a lesson. Don't ever mess with me again or spread rumors otherwise this will happen again, with more she-cats. There's more of us out there Fluttershimmer, more then you think. Don't let me here you say bad things about me again, got it?" The black cat snarled, her eyes ablaze again.

"Y-yes ma'am." Fluttershimmer stuttered.

"Good. Leave." Nightfish dismissed the other she-cat, sending her stumbling back to camp. The sun was slowly clawing its was up the sky.

"Good job sister." Willowstrike mewed. Nightfish shrugged and watched the sun rise.

**That was, interesting to write. But fun. Hope you guys like it. **


	24. IvyxDove

**So, following with last chapter's theme, we have more lady on lady cats. This one also from an anon. So, let;s get started. I don't own Warriors.**

Ivypool blinked awake from the Dark Forest. Pale dawn light was filtering in the warrior's den. Dovewing's nest was empty, but still warm. _Where did she go?_ Ivypool wondered, standing. Luckily, their nest's were close to the entrance so, she woke none of the other cats sleeping. She opened her jaw to take in the camp's scents. She found Dovewing's heading out of the dirt place tunnel. She followed it out. Her sister was not there. _What? Where could she be? _She found her sister's scent, going into the forest. _Why did she go into the forest? Hunting?_ Ivypool wondered, stepping to follow her sister. Her sister's scent led her to a small clearing near WindClan territory. _Why here?_ She poked her head through to ferns.

Dovewing laid in the center of the clearing, a stick jammed in her core. Her grey paws were wrapped around the stick, shifting it up and down. Little gasps and moans dropped from her jaw. _Oh. Oh!_ Ivypool felt her ears heat. Dovewing shoved the stick harder into her core, a louder moan escaping her mouth. "I-Ivypool!" She moaned out, making Ivypool pause. _What? Did she just-_ "Ivypool! Ooohhhh!" It broke Ivypool's thoughts off. She felt her core moisten at her sister's cry. She watched her sister pleasure herself with the stick. Dovewing ground her hips on the stick, moaning with lust. Ivypool swept her tail over her core, dipping the tip in a little. "Ivypool yes!" Dovewing yowled as she came, making Ivypool moan. She laid on her back and rubbed her core fiercely, the sound of sister moaning to her name making her come. "That's beautiful." Dovewing mewed from above. Ivypool looked up to see her sister standing above her, lust blowing her green eyes wide. Ivypool slid her tail up to her sister's core and plunged in. Dovewing moaned and pushed her tail into Ivypool's. The two pumped their tails hard into each other, as the other ground their hips. They moaned and sucked on each other's nipples, sometimes nipping.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Ivypool yowled, moments before her juices followed down Dovewing's tail. Her sister moaned and came, her juices flowing. Ivypool purred and pulled her tail out and stuck it in her mouth, sucking Dovewing's juices off. Dovewing groaned at the sight and did the same. Once she finished, Ivypool stood and went into the clearing. She grabbed the stick Dovewing had just been using, her juices still all over it and stuck it in herself. They both moaned. Dovewing grabbed the stick and pushed it in and out. Ivypool ground her hips on it, moaning. Dovewing shoved as far as she could, hitting Ivypool's sweet spot. The silver and white she-cat yowled and pushed back. Dovewing rammed her spot repeatedly, making Ivypool come.

"No more of this." Dovewing panted, yanking the stick out. Ivypool wondered what she meant. Dovewing flipped her over and lowered herself onto Ivypool. _Oh. _Their cores touched, making both cats shudder in pleasure. Dovewing started to move, rubbing their cores together. Both moaned and pressed their hips together. Ivypool helped Dovewing bounce, their cores slapping against each other. Ivypool was breathless, her sister better at this then she thought. _Who is helping Dovewing with this? _ She wondered as Dovewing drove herself downward hard. _Tigerheart._ She decided as Dovewing ground down hard. Ivypool groaned out and shoved her hips upward. Dovewing shoved down, their hips battling. In the end, Dovewing won and pressed Ivypool's hips firmly to the ground.

"I'm gonna-" Ivypool was cut off by her core spurting everywhere. This orgasm was one of her strongest, stars splattered her vision. She felt Dovewing come with her. Her sister crawled off of her and the two groomed each other. "Wonderful, Dovewing, just wonderful. " Ivypool praised. Dovewing purred at this.

"Thank you Ivypool, you were great yourself." Dovewing licked her ear and stood. "I have to go hunting. We must do this again." Ivypool watched her sister bounce away. W_hat did we just do?_ It hit her like a badger. _I just mated with my sister! I can't do this again! But, it was great. No! No more._ Her mind was at war. she growled in frustration and went to hunt.

**That was short. so, yup. Requests, send them in cause you know I love them. **


	25. CaspiXFoxXBoss

**So, I decided to take a tiny break from requests and do some of my OCS. **

Foxnose slunk towards the Two-leg fence, his belly groaning in hunger. Snow piled around his reddish body, dwarfing him. He leaped up onto the fence and meowed loudly. A thick furred, black and brown tabby came padded out. "Foxnose?" The cat asked, tilting her head. "Why are you here?" Foxnose jumped down from the fence and padded over to the tabby.

"I've missed you, Caspi." He mewed softly, knocking muzzles with her. Caspi purred and rubbed her face with his.

"I've missed you as well Foxnose." She replied back. "But, Boss is here, you have to go." Caspi pulled away, her yellow eyes filled with concern. Foxnose scuffed.

"Boss is not big deal." Foxnose flicked his white-tipped tail at her. Caspi blinked at him, not quite believing him. "Trust me Caspi." Foxnose pleaded. The kittypet sighed and nodded.

"alright, I believe you." She sighed, coming back to him. "Let's go have some fun." she purred seductively into his ear. "My two-legs are out." She swept her tail under his chin and padded slowly to the door, her tail up displaying her core. Foxnose charged after her, eager. Caspi led him in to her den. Foxnose licked her core slowly, his tongue rasping. Caspi purred. Foxnose pushed his tongue in a little, feeling Caspi shudder at this. He pushed in farther, his whole tongue in now. He licked and pumped, making Caspi moan.

He pulled out once he felt she was good and wet. His member was hard and ready. He flicked his ears, listening for Boss. _No heavy steps._ He licked a trail up Caspi's spine, making her shudder again. He pushed her hips down into the mating crouch and mounted her. He pushed in all the way, feeling her familiar tightness curl around him. He took off, pumping like mad. The two moan loudly, their hips crashing into each other. Foxnose's claws dug into her hips and he pounded deeply into her. Caspi moaned, her hips crashing backwards. Their moans covered the sound of heavy paws steps coming right at them.

Boss strolled past Caspi's den, his big, white ears turned towards it. He heard loud moans coming from the empty nest. _How dare she!_He leaped off the fence and stalked into the nest. Inside, Caspi was being ridden by a mangy forest cat. _Not my mate!_ Boss barreled over and shoved the other tom off of Caspi. He snarled at the forest cat and slashed his ears. Caspi yelped in surprise.

"Boss! Please stop!" She creid, pawing at him. Boss flung her away.

"I'll deal with you later." He snarled at Caspi. "Right now I have to show this mange-pelt what happens when you try to mate with my mate." He spat at the reddish tom. He pawed at his member, making it come out of its sheath. He then plunged into the tom's tailhole. The tom yowled in pain as Boss slammed as hard as he could into him. His claws dug deep into the tom's belly as he shoved in and out. The tom wailed and wiggled, trying escape. Finally, Boss released into him, shoving it deep into him. He pulled out and dug his claws into the other tom's member. The reddish tom yowled in pain as Boss curled his claws. He yanked them out and shoved him member into the tom's mouth. "Suck." He commanded.

"Stop Boss!" Caspi wailed. The tom bit down on his member. Boss tisked and slashed the tom's member again. The tom wailed on his member, making it vibrate. Boss purred at this. The tom sucked slowly, his head barely bobbing. Boss shoved his member deep into the tom's mouth, making him gag. He thrust in and out. The toms raised his paws to Boss's member and stroked the parts not in his mouth. Boss felt the cum build and he shot deep into the tom's mouth. He pulled out and drug the tom by his tail with him.

"Caspi get over here." He commanded, his voice cold. Caspi slunk over to where Boss and the other tom were. "We're all going to have some fun." Boss purred, placing the tom into the mating crouch. He plunged in, making the tom yowl again. "Lay under him with your core at his muzzle." Boss commanded. Caspi agreed and did as she was told. Boss thrusted into the tom hard, sending his muzzle into Caspi's core. He pulled out and plunged back in, having the same effect. He did this for a little while, listening to Caspi's moans made him pump even harder.

Finally, he grew bored and pulled out of the tom. He grabbed Caspi and laid her on her back. "Touch yourself." He commanded. Caspi was weary but, after being slashed, she obeyed. She placed her paws on her core and started to rub. She groaned a little and rubbed faster. Boss purred at the sight of her and turned to the tom. "You as well." He growled. The tom looked at Caspi, before starting. He pawed softly at his member, bringing it out. Boss sat and stroked his member lovingly, watching the two cats pleasure themselves. "Suck." He panted. They took turns sucking his member, drawing it out.

When Boss came, he came all over the two cats, both taking it. He then attacked the tom. The tom wailed in surprised and fought back, catching Boss's shoulder and ear. Boss overpowered him and killed him by crushing his neck in his jaws. Caspi wailed in anguish. Boss spit the cat out at Caspi's paws.

"Let that be a warning to you Caspi. Don't mate with anyone else." He snarled, his blue eyes stormy. Caspit nodded. He struck her hard in the neck, blood splashing everywhere. He didn't do it deep enough to kill her, just enough to scare her. He padded out, his large paws covered in blood. Caspi wailed over the corpse of her dead lover.

**So, how did you like it? Requests are always accepted. **


	26. ThunderClan

**So, we have and anon asking for a giant ThunderClan mating fest. So, here we go, I'm going to be using ThunderClan from _The Last Hope_. I don't own Warriors. **

Bramblestar called the Clan into the clearing the day after the battle. "ThunderClan, I have decided we need a little break. So, today is Mating Day. Pick one, two or twenty cats you want to mate with and do it. Any gender, any age. Mates do not matter today. Have fun." He flicked his tail and jumped down. "Oh, one more thing, you can mate here in the camp, don't sneak out, we all know what happens." He smirked at them and hooked his paw under Squirrelflight's belly and yanked her under him. He shoved deep into her core, making both of them moan loudly.

"Ooh Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight moaned, slamming her hips back. The LCan stood shocked for a few moments before finally understanding. Bumblestripe grabbed Dovewing and slammed his member into her core. The two moaned and went at it like crazed animals. Lionblaze grabbed Ivypool and forced his member into her mouth. Ivypool was startled and then settled into it. she sucked hard on his member, the tip pushing against the back of her throat. He came in her mouth, Ivypool swallowing every last drop.

"Lay on your back." Ivypool commanded, pushing at his chest. Lionblaze as he was told. Ivypool lined her soaking core up with his erect member and dropped. Both moaned as she came down on him. Lionblaze helped her bounce on him, thrusting his hips up to meet hers. They both came, Ivypool's head thrown back.

Lionblaze flipped them, Ivypool on her back. He pounded into her, his claws dug into the ground above her head. "You're soo tight Ivypool." Lionblaze panted,licking at one of her nipples. He nipped and licked at it, making her moan more. Suddenly, someone entered his ass. Lionblaze yelped and turned to look. _Berrynose._ "I knew you wanted me, Berrynose." Lionblaze purred slamming deeper into Ivypool. He and Berrynose times their thrusts just right so they thrust at the same time, forcing Lionblaze's member harder into Ivypool.

"Yes! Oh Lionblaze!" Ivypool yowled as she came, her juices going everywhere. Lionblaze came at the sight of the silver and white tabby. Berrynose came in his ass and pulled out.

Meanwhile, Jayfeather was buried deep into Leafpool, the brown tabby lost in bliss. "Harder Jayfeather." She moaned, grinding her hips back. Jayfeather reared back and slammed as hard as he could into her. Leafpool yowled as he hit her sweet spot, making her come. Jayfeather felt her come on his member and came with her, shooting deep into his mother. Leafpool wiggled him out of her and forced him on his back. She took him member in her mouth and sucked and nibbled at it. Jayfeather purred and pressed her head down. Leafpool didn't gag once and took all of his member in her mouth. She played with his balls, pawing at them. Jayfeather moaned and thrust into her mouth. Leafpool purred, making his member vibrate. Jayfeather came in her mouth.

Sandstorm was on top of Brightheart, their cores slapping together. Cloudtail watched them, his paws rubbing at his member. Cherrykit came bounding over to him, swatted his paws away and took him member in her mouth. The white tom's eyes widened at the little kit. Her little mouth couldn't take all of him so she rubbed her paws up and down his shaft. Cloudtail moaned and purred as he watched all three she-cats.

Greystripe and Dustpelt were lost in each other. They had each other's members in their mouths and were sucking with vigor. Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Spiderleg and, Toadstep had Whitewing held down and were taking turns with her. Sorreltail, Daisy, Millie and, Poppyfrost were all licking and rubbing each other's cores. Foxleap and Icecloud were slamming into each other, Foxleap's claws dug into her hips. Hazeltail was with Mousewhisker and Blossomfall.

Jayfeather had broken away from Leafpool and went to Biarlight. He licked at her softly, the two in a quieter corner of the camp. They groomed each other since, Biarlight couldn't feel him in her. This was just as good.

Lionblaze had blazed a trail through the she-cats and toms now, only Jayfeather was left. He went over to his blind brother, where he was with Biarlight. "come on Jayfeather." Lionblaze grabbed him by the scruff and drug him away. He set his brother next to Dovewing and Cinderheart, both licking at the other's core. He purred at the sight and turned to Jayfeather. His brother stood solemnly. Lionblaze monted him and slammed into his ass. Jayfeather winced and yelped. Lionblaze rocked his hips, thrusting in and out of the blind medicine cat. Soon, Jayfeather got into it, his hips jutting back. Lionblaze licked a trail up Jayfeather's back and bit down. The blind cat moaned and his hips shot back. Lionblaze chuckled. He soon came, Jayfeather following suit. The two pulled away and bled into the mating crowd. Lionblaze jumped back onto Ivypool who, was pleasuring herself and, Jayfeather was attacked by the kits, eager to please him. How could he say no?

XX

Afterwards, there was an overabundance of kits being born. Almost all of the she-cats had kits after Mating Day. Ivypool, Dovewing, Sandstorm and, Daisy all had Lionblaze's kits. Leafpool had kits, she was pretty sure they were Jayfeather's. Squirrelflight actually had Bramblestar's this time. They had Mating Days every few moons, especially after large battles. The Clan never complained.

**So, anony I hoped you enjoyed it. **


End file.
